True
by chillywilly101
Summary: Sora and co :including an OC: go on their next adventure to stop the heartless and figure out what the Organization is up to. But this adventure is more than that. SxK...maybe others...
1. Chapter One

**Kay guys. This is my first KH fanfic, so enjoy!**

KEY:

_THOUGHT_  
...change of scene

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I only own OC(s) in this story. **

CHAPTER ONE 

"Man, you guys are slow!"

"A-hyuck! Come on, Donald! We've got to catch Pluto!"

As you know, Sora has sealed Kingdom Hearts with the help of his allies. All the worlds were separated, along with Sora, Kairi, and Riku. So now we're here, where Sora, Donald, and Goofy are chasing Pluto.

The wizard duck ran at a faster pace than before, passing Sora and Goofy, and on the tail of Pluto. He made a lunge for it. Instead of tackling Pluto, Donald landed face down on the road. "Aw phooey."

The chestnut-haired boy stuck out his hand when he reached Donald. "Need help?"

As Donald got up with Sora's help, Sora heard a rustle. Everything stopped, even Pluto.

"Did you hear that?" Sora asked his friends while staying alert.

Goofy scratched his head. "Nope."

"What about you Donald?"

"No," Donald replied while brushing dirt off his bill.

Sora sighed. "It's either only I heard it of I'm hearing things."

Donald leaned over and whispered to Goofy, "He's probably hearing things."

"I heard that!"

Then things started up and they were running, again.  
...

It was twilight, and the guys caught up to Pluto. They read the letter and it just had a note saying that everything was fine. Oh, and that their journey is coming soon and that it will be long, hard one, but they would receive help.

Sora and co. decided to camp out for the night. They found a hallow tree, large enough for two of them to sleep in. All of them wanted to sleep in the tree.

"Aw phooey. This is the biggest tree and it will only fit two."

"So who's staying where?" Goofy asked.

They stared at Sora. "Um…let's draw straws!"

"But we don't have straws," Donald responded.

Sora looked around. "We'll use sticks! One will have a mark, and the one who draws it will sleep outside."

"Fair enough," Goofy said.

"And no one looks at what they've got until everyone has drawn a stick."

So the trio gathered the sticks, drew a mark on one, and dropped the sticks into Donald's hat.

Sora shook the hat. He passed it to Donald. "Here, you can draw first."

Donald took the hat and drew a stick. He passed it to Goofy. Goofy picked a stick and gave it to Sora. He did the same as his friends and passed the hat to Donald. Donald put the hat back on his head after he shook the derbies out of the hat.

Sora looked at Donald and Goofy. "Ready?" They nodded their heads. "One…two…three!"

All three look at their sticks.

"WHAAA!"

"A-hyuck!"

"Aw man…"

So it ended up that Donald and Goofy would sleep in the tree and Sora would have to sleep outside.  
...

By the time they finished cleaning/setting up, the stars could be clearly seen in the dark sky.

All of them were asleep except for Sora. He looked up at the stars remembering that night. That night that started it all. He couldn't go to sleep. He tried counting sheep and thinking of something peaceful. It didn't work. So he decided to take a walk.

Sora walked down the path. He followed the path to the end where there was a tree near the edge of the cliff. He breathed in the crisp night air with the breeze flowing against his face. The cold of the night made his eyes heavy, making him sleepy. He sat down on the grass with his back against the tree. He yawned then finally fell asleep, not knowing what was perched above him.

**So what do you think! REVIEW! hehe...I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm coming...IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE!**


	2. Chapter Two

**I read the first chapter again and though that was not the best I could do. But I'll keep on trying! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH! I just feel like doing that. If you're my friend and I IM you, you would hear that a lot -maybe just time to time-. I haven't been updating because a LONG time ago I drew how I was going to look like. It looks really cool, BUT I DIDN'T KNOW HOW IN THE WORLD TO DESCRIBE IT! Anyway, ONTO THE STORY!**

KEY:

_THOUGHT_  
...change of scene

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney. I only own OC(s) in this story. **

**CHAPTER TWO**

It was at the crack of dawn, the sky filled with orange and pink. Everything went normal: the early birds took off on their routine, the sun rose, and what's this? A boy was peacefully sleeping in the shade of the tree. Now that's not everyday normal, right?

Sora was in deep sleep until…

"OWWWW! WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS THAT!" he said while rubbing his nose. He looked down and saw an apple. _It must have fallen on my face._ A tingly feeling went up his nose.

A girl dropped down from the branch above him.

"Who are you? And did you drop that apple on me?" Sora asked, clutching the handle of the keyblade.

"I'm Camille (pronounced ca-meal), and yes I did. Sorry. You were sleeping here when I was camping out on that branch last night. I was picking apples this morning, and apparently one dropped on your face." She pushed her black hair away from her face, revealing her dark, coffee eyes. "You can have that apple if you want. Oh, and you are?"

"I'll pass." He got suspicious of her. "The names Sora."

"Sora…I've heard that name before," she said as she looked up. The sun had kissed her skin to give her a golden-tan color. "Aren't you the…Keyblade Master?"

"That's me."

Sora was intrigued by a green rod/spear looking weapon. It had a spearhead: the sides curved and the end was sharp. The head had an overlapping leaf-pattern. But the thing that caught his eye was that at the end of the weapon, King Mickey's seal was engraved. He started to think that she wasn't to be aware of. To be positive, he asked, "Have you had any encounters with anyone who goes by King Mickey?"

"King Mickey? Yeah."

"Well, how do you know him?"

"Long story. I don't think you would want to hear it."

"I've got plenty of time."

"Alright." Camille slumped beside Sora and straightened her short khaki skort. She pulled down her blue tank-top that had an orange belt overher waist and a cream colored shoulder shawl/headband thingy across her chest. -not covering her neck-

"It all began one day last year. During the day, it was blazing hot. I was perspiring the whole day. By the time I went to bed, it was too hot to go to sleep. So I decided to take a brisk walk in the nearby woods. I lay on the grass while I stared into the sky filled with stars."

"I was falling asleep until I noticed that a star went out, along with the sky turning a deep, purple color. Then I climbed up a nearby tree to see if the scene was true. What I saw was really happening. All of a sudden, bolts of lighting were appearing frequently. Unfortunately, one of those bolts managed to hit the tree I was in. The tree toppled over and I was trapped under it."

"Things were going so fast. The wind was violently bowing. All around, pools of darkness materialized out of nowhere. I didn't know what was coming out of them. Apparently, they were Heartless. I tried to hide from them, but their senses were too strong. They captured my and pulled me out of under the tree."

"They took me to their leader of the pack, the Darkside. The Heartless wrapped me in a dark cloth, just exposing my eyes up. I was placed on the ground, feet away from the leader. Pieces of our world started disappearing. My family and friends were gone. The followers of the leader seemed to vanish. The only thing that was left was the Darkside and me."

By this time, Sora's eyes were bulging out.

"The Darkside bent over and stuck its hand out in the direction of me. A black orb surrounded its hand. It reached towards me, towards my heart. I closed my eyes, waiting for the final attack."

"I felt a slow, sharp pain in my chest, like someone was pulling my insides out. It seemed like hours but it was only a few seconds. Then pain stopped. I didn't know how but it did. The next thing I knew, I was beingcared forin the Disney Castle."

"So you mean you survived when your world being destroyed and ended up being in the Disney Castle?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, basically. Just like you when you survived and landed in Traverse Town."

"Hey! How do you know that?"

"I'll tell you as I'm explaining your first question. Anyway…"

**Sorry for leaving you like that. I'll promise that I'll update soon! The next chapter will be a continuous of the explaining and much more! I have to get going with all of my other things to do. D**

**I was thinking of making that when I'm explaining "my past," that I should have made it a flashback. But I decided not to. Stick around for the next chapter!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter Three

**Here's the next chapter! Yay!  
Oh! And this is a SoraxKairi fic! Although I won't put very much SoraxKairi stuff. Sry! And there's no SoraxOC/me or anything! –smile!- **

**Key:  
Thought  
……………………………………………………….. change of scene  
-A.N.-  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney, but I do own OC's. **

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Anyway, I woke up and I was in a bed. I noticed other beds beside me, so I assumed it was an infirmary. I sat up and saw a female duck with a female mouse. The mouse, Minnie, was the queen of the castle, and the duck was the queen's loyal servant and assistant."

"They were followed by four other inhabitants: Goofy, a canine, Donald, another duck, Pluto, the king's trusty dog, and King Mickey himself. All of them, including Daisy and Minnie, came to welcome me. They said a few words of kindness, saying that I would heal in a week. And that pain was caused by that Darkside who tried to take my heart."

"When everyone but King Mickey left the infirmary, he told me something. He told me that I would be useful in the future and go on an adventure like never before. He also told me that I would meet a Keyblade Master named Sora before I go on that adventure."

"So that's how you knew who I was!"

"You got it. Mickey and co. kept me company. A few days after I was fully healed, the king had to go on a mission. A mission to learn about the dark forces in the universe. Donald and Goofy had to go on a trip too, with orders from the king to assist you."

"The night before the king left, he gave me this weapon. He said that it would be handy in tuff times. And it was when I encountered Heartless."

"The day after the King left, Minnie decided that I should go and find/help lost souls. So two weeks later, I was set to my journey. I helped restore people and had encounters with the king. I learned of your travels through Moogles, who practically know everything."

"On my most recent meet with the king, he said that I should stop here on this planet and wait till the time comes."

"Till what comes?"

"All he said was to wait till the time comes, which I think coming up sooner or later…"

………………………………………………………………

"Wake up Goofy! Sora's gone!"

"Gawsh, you don't have to be so loud Donald," Goofy said sleepily.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME! SORA'S GONE! HIS STUFF IS LEFT AS IT WAS LAST NIGHT! HE WENT KAPOOSH TO WHO KNOWS WHERE! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO LOOK AFTER HIM!"

"Sora's gone! What are we waiting for! Let's search!" The Captain of the Royal Knights pointed towards the exit.

"Put some proper clothes on first," Donald said while shaking his head.

As soon as the two got ready, they headed out of the tree. They ran down the path yelling, "SORA!"

By the tree, Sora heard his name being called. "Opps…I guess I forgot about Donald and Goofy."

Camille giggled. "Come on! You have to let them know your safe. And I want to see them again."

The two of them rushed down the path, running into Donald and Goofy. All of them landed with a thump. They all stood up.

"Sora! We found you!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed.

Sora scratched the back of his head. "Yeah."

Goofy looked at Camille. He raised his right eyebrow up. "A-hyuck! Hey Donald, doesn't that girl look familiar?"

"Whaddiya mean?" Donald spun his head to the direction of the girl and back to Goofy. The duck said without thinking, "Of course she does. She's Camille." He shook his head and the thought finally went through his head. "CAMILLE'S HERE!"

"Yup, I'm here. Can't you see?"

Donald and Goofy gave her a big 'nice to see you again' hug. "Gawsh, it's been a long time since we've seen you."

So after that, the four of them got acquainted with each other for the rest of the day. And Camille was part of the group.

…………………………………………….

It was another day to start. Camille was up and ready to do anything. The others were still asleep and it was still about 7:00 in the morning. She decided to forage in the woods for food for all of them. She found some edible plant and spotted a river that was pure enough to drink. She went back to camp and placed the plants in a cloth. She fetched an extra large flask from her pack of things to keep water in it. She rushed back to the river and filled the flask up to the brim.

Camille noticed some fish swimming. _"I wonder if they would like some fish to eat."_ She decided to catch some. She made a net out of some nearby reeds. She tied her hair in a bun and took of her shoes. Camille stepped into the water. It was cool and refreshing. She lingered near the bank for a while before she took a few more steps. She spotted some fish and leaned forward to trap the them with the net. Swiftly she closed the net with a fish inside. Camille lifted the trap up and saw the fish flipping from side to side. It moved violently causing her to lose her balance. The girl tried to keep her balance. Unfortunately, she didn't.

"WHOA!"

Camille fell into the river. There was a big splash. She let go of the net and the fish swam away. "Guess that failed."

She tried again and again, and all she got was water plants and pieces of junk. Except one thing. It was a smooth rock, with a celadon color. It had a hole near the top, as if it was part of a necklace. Camille decided to keep it, for it seemed to bring a feeling. A special feeling. She put it in her secret compartment in her skort and headed back camp.

…………………………………………………

"I can't believe you're still asleep!" Camille covered her mouth with her hands. "Oops. Wasn't supposed to say that."

Sora woke up upon a voice. He said half asleep, "Wha?"

Camille was sitting on a rock with a large leave with food on them. "It's about 1:30 in the afternoon. You skipped breakfast, so here's your lunch."

"I SLEPT THROUGH THE WHOLE MORNING!"

"You got it. Now eat. Donald, Goofy, and I agreed that we would go exploring today in those woods." She pointed at the woods, the ones which she did not go into that morning.

Sora wolfed down his food and got his area cleaned and ready to go.

It was 2:00 (PM) and the squad was ready to go. They walked down the path at a steady rate until they were just about a half a mile away. Sora and Camille decided to race. They were neck in neck until one of them got into the lead. The result, you know. Sora won.

"I –pant- beat –pant- you."

"Yeah, now –pant- let's wait –pant- for the rest."

They sat by the entrance of the woods, waiting for Donald and Goofy. When they finally got there, all of them entered.

As they got farther in, the light began to fade away. Donald lit their path with his staff using a light Firga spell. There were strange noises appearing frequently. Pair of eyes seemed to materialize and disappear out of nowhere. Then, the point finally came when the light went out. Everything was practically pitch black, except for the little rays of the sun that can penetrate through the thick trees.

Sora was the first to speak up. "Okay guys. We don't want to get lost and lose each other. So stay close."

"Okay," the others replied.

There was a rustle, followed by another. Everyone looked around until Donald and Goofy spotted something.

Donald and Goofy said quickly, "Sora! Camille! It-" But not quick enough.

"Donald?"

"Goofy?"

"Hey Camille, do you know where those guys went?"

"No."

"Well, I guess the next thing to do is try and go on. If we're lucky, we'll be able to find them."

So both of them walked carefully, trying not to trigger anything.It was getting darker and the creepy things happened more frequently. More rustles, more noises, more mysterious eyes.

Camille tripped over something.

"You okay?" Sora said, trying to see where she was.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Except that there are chills up my spine every second or so."

They walk farther into the woods, and a figure was beside Sora. It reached its hand out about to grab him. Camille prevent it from getting to Sora by pushing him down.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Sora! There wa- EEKKKK!"

"Camille? Camille?" He started to panic. He was alone in these dark woods. "Where did everybody go?" He turned around and started walking until he bumped into something. "What!" Sora's face was covered in shock. He couldn't believe what he just saw.

**Okey dokey. That's all for this chapter! I left you at a cliffy, but you probably know what the eyes/figure is/was. **

**REVIEW! It'll make me write faster and faster. Then I'll be on the fast track. WHOO HOO! SO REVIEW! It'll make me a very happy person.**


	4. Chapter Four

**Thanks reviewers! Now, here's the next chapter!**

**KEY  
**'_Thought' _(with single quotation marks)  
……………………change of scene or flashback  
(A.N.) or **AN**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney, just me and my OC(s). Except for David.**

**Chapter 4**

On the shores of Destiny Islands, Kairi stood staring out into the ocean. It was a little past noon. She looked down at the seashell necklace she fumbled with. _'You were supposed to bring good luck,'_ she thought. On the day before the Heartless swallowed Destiny Islands, Kairi made this necklace. It was for their trip on the raft. Sora's, Riku's, and her trip to other worlds. _'You didn't by separating us. But yet you did. You brought Sora and me closer together.'_

"Kairi! Come over here!" Her spunky friend, Selphie, was with Wakka and Tidus. They seemed to be surrounding something. Or someone. Since Kairi had nothing else better to do, she went over to her friends.

"Kairi! You wouldn't believe what we found!" Selphie ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­was all excited. Wakka and Tidus were surrounding something. "Move over guys! Kairi wants to see too!"

Kairi saw a boy laying unconscious on the ground, face up. He had tan colored hair, a fair colored skin, and looked about the age of 12. Kairi turned to her friends. "Did you find him laying here?"

"Yeah," Tidus replied. "Wakka and I were playing a game of blitzball on the beach. The ball rolled near the water and we found him right there."

There was a moment of silence until Selphie said, "So…what are we going to do with him?"

Right when Selphie announced that, the washed-up boy stirred. "Wha..?" He sat up. "Where am I? This isn't where I live!" He then noticed three people staring at him. "Who are you?"

Kairi was about to answer his question right after Selphie spoke up. (Who else would do the job?) Selphie pointed at the person as she announced his or her name. "I'm Selphie, that's Kairi, this is Tidus, and the one with the accent is Wakka."

"Hey!" Wakka crossed his arms.

"It's true! Anyway, what's your name?"

"My name's David. Where am I?"

This time, Kairi answered. "You're in Destiny Islands." After that, the trio answered all of David's questions. It reached dusk when they were finished.

"Well, that's our queue!" Selphie stood up. "Let's head home."

David had a question on his mind. "Um…where am I supposed to stay?"

"You can stay at my house. My parents won't mind."

"Thanks Tidus."

"No problem."

………………………………………………….

Sora woke up woozy. He groaned, "Where am I?" His view became clearer and remembered what just happened, about a year ago.

………………………………………………….

"_What!" Sora was swept with shock. An Invisible Heartless appeared in front of him. Its yellow eyes glowed brighter than before. 'How could this happen?' Sora thought._

_The Invisible swiftly moved behind Sora's back and struck him. He fought the pain and the Keyblade materialized into his hands. Using he strength he had, Sora bashed the Heartless. It was defeated, but more replaced it. He was surely outnumbered, but Sora continued attacking. One after another came._

'_Their stronger than before…or I just got out of form.' He became weak and finally dropped to the ground. Sora closed his eyes, with nothing else to do but wait. He could feel the darkness close around him. There was a strange feeling causing him to get sleepy. He tried to stay awake, but it was too powerful. _

………………………………………………

Sora was trapped in some sort of dungeon with a door overhead. For about a year. He had no company. He was bound in chains; his feet were together and his hands tied behind his back. He survived on scraps of food that was thrown by someone or something. Sora tried to break free again and again. He was unsuccessful ever time.

The door opened. "Let me go!" A girl cried. She seemed to be taken in captive. She was being held by Heartless. "I said LET ME GO!" It was useless to fight back. The Heartless threw her onto the floor. The chains she was tied in jingled on contact.

Sora turned his head towards the sound. He decided to make contact with the girl. He tried to get up and go to her side, only falling back down. The only kind of contact he could make was by talking. "Hello?"

"Sora?"

"Yeah, that's me, but who are you?"

"Don't you recognize? It's me!"

"Umm…"

"It's Camille. Anyway, come over here."

"I can't. I'm tied up in chains, just like you."

Camille reasoned, "Well, it's harder to move in a skort than shorts when you're bound with chains."

"Fine." Sora practically crawled to the side of Camille. "I'm here. Now what? And where have you been for the past year?"

"I've been trapped in a similar underground dungeon to this, except I kept on escaping. Which was a good thing, but the Heartless kept on spotting me. So they threw me back in the dungeon. They decided that I should be put in another one. Therefore I was transferred to here." She sighed and said, "There's a bobby pin in my hair. Could you get it? I could pick the locks."

"Sure." With the best of his ability, Sora got the pin. "Here you go."

"Thanks. The Heartless sure seem different than before." Camille picked the locks in what seemed like a second. When she was done, she stuck the pin back in her hair. "There. Now to get out and find Donald and Goofy…follow me." Camille walked towards the wall and put her hand against it. A passage way opened. She lifted up a finger to her lips. Sora nodded understanding to stay quiet.

They walked through the passage. When they got to the end, they spotted Donald and Goofy. "DON-" Sora was cut off by Camille's hand over his mouth. She mouthed, "Be quiet. You don't know if the enemy is watching us." She returned her hand to her side and headed to their friends.

Goofy and Donald were smart enough to keep quiet. Camille picked their locks while Sora was on the lookout. CLINK! The last lock was opened. Sora and co. grouped together and discussed what they were to do next.

"Well, first we have to get out of here," quoted Donald.

"Before the Heartless come," Sora added.

"Well," Goofy said, "they're here now!"

The gang swung their heads around and saw Heartless. Their weapons appeared in their hands, and they were ready to fight.

Sora slashed the Oblivion at the two nearest Heartless. They were defeated and disappeared into the air. He jumped into the air and started attacking a group of Large Bodies. Donald and Goofy were attacking the Shadows that were materializing rapidly. Camille was swinging her rod at the Green Requiems who were trying to heal the other Heartless.

Sora was getting pounded on by the Large Bodies. "Sonic Blade!" He rushed through the group of Heartless twice. It did critical damage. He finished each body off with a Graviga spell. By that time, the Heartless were defeated from the area.

"Come on! We have to get out of here before they attack again!" Camille was near some sort of entrance that was above her head. Sora, Donald, and Goofy followed Camille. She pushed the entrance above her head up and climbed up. "Oh great," she said sarcastically.

"What's so 'great'?" Sora asked.

"Look for yourself." Sora and the others looked. Right ahead was another batch of Heartless. To make it better, they were back in the same, creepy woods.

Sora sighed and said, "Well, there's nothing else we can do. Let's beat these guys up!"

Donald took the ones to the left, Goofy took the right, and Camille and Sora took the center group. After a few minutes, the Heartless were wiped out. "This way!" Camille said. So they followed her out of the woods. They had several more encounters with the Heartless, but made it out safe.

Camille sat on a nearby rock. In the corner of her eye, she saw something flash. She looked around to see what it was. _'What was that?'_ she thought. _'Must be my imagination…'_

Her thoughts went on trailing until, "Earth to Camille! Hello!"

"Huh?" Camille found Sora's hand waving in front of her face. "Oh, sorry. I was zoned out for a while." (I do that a LOT)

"Well, we've gotta find a way off this world," Donald quacked.

"We don't have a gummi ship," Goofy said.

"And it's too risky for the Heartless to take over, just so we can get off," Sora added.

"So what's left?"

"I dunno Camille." Sora lay on the grass and stared at the passing clouds. He saw that a cloud formed a figure of him, Kairi, and Riku. "I wish it were real," he mumbled.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Sora shook his head to Camille's question. "The only option is to explore this world some more. The Heartless could catch up to us if we stay stationary."

"So let's go!" Sora popped up and started walking down the path.

"He sure seems optimistic today," Goofy said.

……………………………………………….

"Haven't I seen this rock before?" Sora asked.

Donald pulled his feathers on his head. "WE'RE GOING IN CIRCLES!"

"Now Dona-"

"BE QUIET GOOFY!" He mumbled, "I knew we should have turned left."

"Okay. Let's try a different path." Sora and company walked down the path and turned on another path.

Sora pointed at the rock. "Hey! That's the same rock as before!"

Donald was about to implode but Goofy was there the calm him down. "There's no use in getting angry." The canine looked at the others and suggested, "Why don't we camp out here? We should get some rest for tomorrow."

"'Kay," Camille said.

Sora was just standing, staring into space. He blinked twice.

Camille whispered, "Sora!"

He didn't respond to her.

She tried again. "Sora!"

He blilnked again.

"SORA!"

No response.

She finally nudged him in the stomach with her elbow.

"Hey! What wa-" Sora paused just noticing what happened. "Oh…um…sure."

……………………………………………………

"Hold on! I've got to empty my shoes!"

"What's the matta bruhda?"

A tanned David plopped onto the beach. "I've got sand in my shoes."

"Well, hurry up!" Tidus was far up the beach from David and Wakka. "We don't want to miss the festival!"

"You can go ahead Wakka." David was pounding the heel of his right shoe. "I can catch up."

"You sure 'bout that?"

"Yeah. Now go!" David watched Wakka run to Tidus. "Now for my left shoe." He emptied it out and put it back on. He ran as fast as he could to catch up. As he ran under the bridge, he saw a quick-moving shadow that wasn't his. _'Huh?'_ David shook his head and continued on.

………………………………………………

"Sir, our prisioners have escaped." A man with red hair bowed his head.

"So they have. For now, look for them. Make sure they don't cause anything to interfere with my plans."

"Yes sir."

"That is all. You may go now Axel."

Axel moved swiftly out the door.

……………………………………………….

Sora tossed around in his 'bed.' He was asleep until he jolted up. "KAIRI!" He took a deep breath. _'It's just a dream.'_ He lay down with his hands behind his head. He tried going back to sleep. Sora had no luck. _'Great. First, we're kept in a dungeon for a year. Then, we don't know how we can get off this world. Next thing you know, I can't get a decent sleep.'_ Sora sighed and turned over to his side. He stared at the grass. He focused on it but ended up seeing something else. He lifted his head up just a bit, not risking to be seen. He could make out three figures. They were scavenging around, looking for something. _'What are they?'_ His eye's widened. _'They're Shadow Heartless!' _

The Heartless seemed to react to Sora's discovery. They stopped what they were doing and stared right at Sora. They charged right at him. Sora sprang up with his trusty keyblade and swung it right at them. They dissolved and three hearts were released.

Sora lifted the Oblivion and rested it on his shoulder. _'Now that wasn't so hard.' _He spoke too soon. Down the hill, some Heartless gathered and rushed towards Sora. It was too much for him to handle alone. "Uh-oh." He quickly got into his fighting stance.

Donald, Goofy, and Camille woke from their sleep. In the nick of time, they were right beside Sora. They charged towards the Heartless and began to fight.

Camille attacked the group of Air Soldiers. She leaped into the air and hit them critical blows. The soldiers flew around the area widely and forced Camille to use a Thundaga spell.

Donald was mobbed by Red Nocturnes, Green Requiem, and Blue Rhapsody. "Graviga!" With the amount of space the spell covered, the mobbing Heartless were gone.

Goofy smashed Angel Stars with his special tornado attacks. He gave Donald an ether in the process.

Sora was left with five Gargoyles. Sora whacked each one on the left wing. The encircled him and one attempted to slice his head off. Sora dodged all of their attacks and swung his weapon at each one again. Four out of the five were gone. The last one was a mighty speedy one. It flew in circles above Sora's head and dived at his chest. It hit right on target. Sora winced in pain. Blood seeped through his shirt. He managed to stand up and fight that Gargoyle. "TAKE THAT!" He slashed the Oblivion through the Gargoyle with the strength he had left. The last of the Heartless were gone. And Sora fell to the ground.

"Guys!" Camille rushed to Sora's side. Donald and Goofy responded to Camille's cry. "He's hurt." She rummaged through her pack and found an Elixir. "This will help." She poured the green liquid down Sora's throat while Goofy raised Sora's head.

Sora obediently drank the Elixir. His pain went away in a snap. He looked at his friends. "Thanks." After that, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

…………………………………………..

It was at night and the lights from the candles flickered. It was the annual moonlight festival on Destiny Islands. Everyone would gather from twilight to a little past midnight to celebrate the glorious view of the moon. There was a big feast with tons of food that could last a week. The best thing was when you went for a midnight swim.

"Ready…set…GO!" David swung his arm down. The eating contest began. Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie were seeing who could eat five pies (about the size of a regular dessert pie) the fastest.

Kairi sat, waiting patiently for a winner. She twisted the ends of her hair, which was shoulder length now. She remembered when Riku and Sora would see who could eat a whole chicken. They would stuff themselves until they look like chickens themselves. She chuckled, and before she knew it, the whistle blew.

"DONE!" Within thirty seconds, Selphie ate the five pies.

David announced, "Selphie is our winner!"

Kairi cheered while Wakka and Tidus slumped back in their chairs. Selphie turned to them and whispered, "I told you I would win. Never underestimate a girl."

It was midnight and the five buddies headed down to the water for their midnight swim. The water was cold, but was warm enough to swim in. The guys swam wide out in the open and played a two against one game of volleyball. Selphie and Kairi lingered far out but close to the beach.

"Have you heard the news?" Selphie swam around Kairi.

"I always get the latest from you. So if you already told me, yes. If not, no." Kairi dunked her head under the water. She rose back up and combed her hair with her hands.

Selphie bobbed in the water. "Well, from what I heard, there's going to be a few people coming to the island."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think they're coming next week."

Kairi sighed and mumbled, "It would be nice if Sora and Riku were part of those people, but I highly doubt it." She thought of how it would be if that happened.

Selphie didn't hear a thing about what Kairi said. She kept rambling on about the latest gossip.

Kairi looked up into the sky and saw a constellation that made a face. That face became the face of Sora. She smiled as if he was in the sky and staring down at her. But that smile soon faded away when a sharp pain swept across her chest. She bended down and put her arms around her body. Selphie saw that Kairi needed help.

"GUYS! KAIRI NEEDS HELP!" Selphie swam to the side of Kairi and tried to comfort her. Tidus, Wakka, and David swam quickly to them.

"Whadda matter?" Wakka asked. He spoke for all of the guys. Their eyes turned towards Kairi. They could tell she was in deep pain.

David was quick to react. "Quick! Everyone help Kairi to the shore!" The others, not knowing what to do, obeyed. In seconds, they were on the shore.

Kairi was breathing rapidly. Her eyes opened swiftly, gasped, and screamed, "SORA!" Her eyes were white and then they shut back as fast as they opened. Her breathing slowed down and returned to normal. She opened her eyes slowly and said, "What happened?" Kairi looked at her friends' puzzled faces. She sat up. "I want to know. What happened?"

Tidus blurted, "You were almost drowning. So we took you back to the shore. Right guys?"

The others replied in unison, "Yeah, yeah. That's right."

"Well, I think it's time to go." Kairi said. So Kairi and the others headed towards their home.

………………………………………………………

**Okey dokey. That's all for now! I won't update in a while because A.) the EOG's are coming in two weeks and B.) I'm kinda having writer's block. OH NO! So...**

**REVIEW!**

**Oh...and I'm taking a poll. Should I change the title to "True"? Because I might put that song in the last chapter...  
AND**...**kydedragoon, not a word of what I told you. D**


	5. Chapter 5

**yay! Chapter 5 is finally up! **

**OMG! Thanks all of you reviewers! –gives muffins- Keep them up! They make me WRITE! I'll do the individual thanks in the next chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH or Disney. Only Camille.  
****  
KEY**

'_thought' , flashback_

…………………………… change of scene/flashback/dream

(A.N.) or **A.N.**

**Chapter 5**

"Well, that's the last of them." Camille sighed.

Sora slumped to the ground. "Finally. But the Heartless keep on coming. It's too much."

"Well, we can't stop them," Donald commented.

"Wrong." Sora stood up. "We can prevent them from doing any further damage by sealing the keyhole. Every world has a keyhole, right?"

"Right," replied the others in unison.

"So now we have to find the keyhole." Sora sat back down and rested his head on his hands.

Camille sat up. "I've got it!"

……………………………………………………

_Camille sat on a nearby rock. In the corner of her eye, she saw something flash. She looked around to see what it was. 'What was that?' she thought. 'Must be my imagination…'_

……………………………………………………

"I know where it is!"

"Where?" Sora asked.

"It's in the place where we stopped after escaping the Heartless in the woods!"

The second after she said that, they rushed over to the keyhole.

……………………………………………………

"THERE!"

The keyhole revealed itself. It was embedded in a rock. Without any hesitation, Sora lifted up his keyblade. A beam of light shot from the end of the keyblade and headed towards the seal. Before the light could reach the keyhole, something knocked down Sora.

"AAGH! What was that?"

"We've got company!" The group started attacking the enemy. The sky turned gray as the Heartless swarmed the area.

Camille rushed to Donald and Goofy. They discussed a plan and she finally told it to Sora. "Sora! There's no time! You've got to seal it. It's either now or never."

Sora nodded.

"Aeroga isn't enough, so Donald, Goofy, and I will guard you."

The plan fell into action. Donald, Goofy, and Camille protected Sora. Sora sealed the keyhole. As he did, a large gust of wind blew from the rock to out. (A/N: Like a ripple effect thing) The quad was blown off the world. When they were out of the world's atmosphere, a thunderous boom exploded. They could hear it even out there.

…………………………………………………..

"ARGH!" Axel slammed his fists on the table. "They slipped away! I can't believe it!"

Someone walked past him. "The time will come at the right time. There's no reason in rushing."

Axel stood up. "I know."

"Now go and head to Twilight Town. That's where they are headed next."

"Hmph."

…………………………………………………..

"Don't you think it's a little too bright in this city?" Sora shielded his eyes.

Camille looked around. "Yeah, but I think you should refer to it as a town."

"Huh? But the size is WAY bigger than a town." Sora extended his arms to make a visual of his explanation.

"Look for yourself." Camille pointed at a sign that said, 'Twilight Town.'

"Oh, I guess I missed that."

They all explored this 'town.' They stopped at several stores and made contact with mostly friendly people. They bought some ice cream as a little snack while they wondered. Donald got strawberry, Goofy got chocolate, Camille got vanilla, and, Sora got a rainbow popsicle.

Camille was eating the last of her waffle cone while they passed a clothing store. She gulped down the last piece and pulled Sora into the store. "We'll take just a second!"

Sora shoved what was left of the popsicle in his mouth and slid the stick off. He swallowed it fast. "Aww man," he whined, "brain freeze." Sora threw the stick in the closest trash can. He threw it just before he was in the store.

Donald and Goofy exchanged glances and shrugged their shoulders. They sat down at a bench.

Store music played while Camille was dragging Sora around.

"Hey! Why are we here?" Sora's eyes wandered through the store.

"You've got to get something new to wear! You've outgrown your clothes and you've got a bloodstain on your shirt. Now come on." She hauled Sora off to another rack.

"Hmm…" Camille pulled out three different outfits. One had a deep navy blue t-shirt with a big, white, faded smiley face. A pair of khaki cargo shorts that came down to the knees was with the navy shirt. Another one had a white t-shirt rimmed with gray and a pair of a white version of the khaki pants. The last one was mainly black. It had white, red, and yellow items in some places. Black shorts accompanied it. Camille stuffed them in Sora's face. "Well, try them on! And pick the one that you like the best."

"Um…okay." Sora took the clothes and entered the dressing room. Five minutes later, Sora came out.

Camille popped in front of him. "So?"

"So what?"

"Which one did you choose?"

"I think I'll take the black one." Sora separated the black outfit from the others. He laid his future outfit on the counter for the cashier to pay for.

"That'll be 250 munny please."

Camille placed the munny on the counter.

"Would you like to wear this now?" the cashier asked.

Sora looked at Camille. She shrugged her shoulders. "It's your choice."

"I would, please." Sora headed towards the dressing room again and changed. He came out and put his old clothes in a charity bin.

"Thank you!" Camille waved to the cashier while Sora followed.

They headed towards Donald and Goofy. Donald was fussing about something and Goofy was staring at the sky.

"We're back!" Camille sat down on the bench.

Donald mumbled a few words and replied, "Well, it's about time. It seemed like you took ages in there. Now, we've got to keep going!"

Sora sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets.

…………………………………………………

"Hey! Look over there! It's a train station!" Goofy pointed at the station.

The group exchanged looks and decided to head into the train station, Twilight Station.

There were people bustling in and out of trains. Tickets were being handed out, clocks were hung everywhere, and lights glowed throughout the station.

Sora headed towards a conductor. "Excuse me sir, but when is the next train ride?"

"To where may I ask?"

"Um…to another world?" Sora bit his lip. _'I think I asked the wrong question.'_

"Well," the conductor looked at his watch, "there's a train headed to Pride Rock in an hour. That's the earliest ride from now."

"Okay. Thank you." Sora walked over to his pals. "The next ride is an hour from now. It's going to Pride Rock."

"We might as well sit while we wait." Camille led her friends to the lobby where they could wait.

The gang sat and waited. They watched people scurry around the station, trains coming and leaving (but not to another world), and all of this other commotion. It was plain boring.

After it seemed like for ages, something exciting happened. Sora was sleeping on the bench when the lights flickered on and off. It startled him. "Huh?" He sat up, seeing that the lobby was clear. Except for the four of them. "Where is everyone?"

All of a sudden, a piercing scream penetrated through Twilight Station. The four friends stood up, ready for attack. They were alert of their surroundings. At that moment, white creatures came from all over.

'_They're like white heartless,' _Sora thought. He swung the Oblivion through three of them. His friends were doing the same thing, ridding the station of these creatures.

A flood of them poured in making it harder for them to defeat them. Their scissor-like legs are dangerous. Added with their strength make them a worthy opponent.

With the massive amount, the four of them were caught in the middle. These 'monsters' surrounded them. They tried their hardest to defend themselves. Their physical and magic attacks weren't enough.

THUD! The first to fall was Donald. Goofy fled to Donald's side, only to be defeated with him.

Camille and Sora stood back to back. They used a variation of attacks to try to confuse the white creatures. But they were too smart. Soon, they defeated Camille. Sora was left on his own.

One of them attacked from the act of surprise. Sora collapsed to the floor. One was about to attack Sora for his final fate. Sora closed his eyes and raised his arms as if for they were a defense. The attack never came. Sora slowly opened his eyes. In front of him, someone with a hooded cloak was defending Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Camille. He too had a keyblade. The creatures repelled from him, fleeing away. Soon, they were all gone. The figure turned around and revealed his face.

"KING MICKEY!" the group said in unison.

The king chuckled. "Yup! It's me!"

"Why are you here, sir?" Goofy asked.

"To save you. And to tell you something."

The foursome sat and listened.

"Now, I am part of the Organization."

"WHAT?"

"It's nothing to worry about."

Donald blurted, "But -"

King Mickey stopped Donald. "I'll be just fine." He paused then resumed. "You've been attacked by Dusks. New Heartless will appear, more frequently and more dangerous. Twilight Town will be your 'base.' I must go now. Take care!" After he said his last words, he disappeared into thin air.

Soon, everything was back to normal. Although Sora and co. missed their ride to Pride Rock, they hopped on the next train headed out of Twilight Town. It was headed for Destiny Islands.

………………………………………..

**Okay. That's the end of that. I won't be able to update for a while. I've got up to chapter 9 sketched out, but I still have to type it in. Well…**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes! Chapter 6!**

**Okay. I promised for Individual Reviews, and here they are! (These were the ones from the last chapter)**

'**lazy' KairiLuv: SoraxKairi will come! And so will Riku…eventually. lol It's okay to be excited. Thanks:chews on chocolate chip cookie:  
****I just noticed you reviewed twice. Hmm… **

**RubberxDucky: Thanks CRYSTAL! Yes…WRITE! SUMMER IS ALREADY HERE! And I'm already bored.**

**scrb3331: I already answered you, so no need to repeat, right? Well, I'll do it anyway. Yes, they are called Dusks and we will see the Organization members…hopefully. :cheesy smile: I will keep updating! See! I am! Lol**

**A.N.: OH! And…I didn't know how to incorporate this piece of information into the story, so I'm telling you now. Dusks are a kind of Nobody. Nobodies were controlled by the Organization. I think they still are…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from KH or Disney. I just own ME! **

KEY

'_thought' , flashback "mysterious VOICE"_

…………………………… change of scene/flashback/dream

(A.N.) or **A.N.**

**Chapter 6**

"All passengers heading on the train to Destiny Islands report to Gate 6."

"That's us!" exclaimed Goofy.

"Okay. You guys go ahead. I have to take care of something."

"Are you sure Sora?" Donald asked.

"Yeah," Sora replied.

"Whatever you say," Camille sighed. She swung around to say one last thing, "Our train is leaving in ten minutes, and you better be there!" She trotted over to Gate 6 with Donald and Goofy.

"King Mickey?"

The king emerged from his hiding place and walked until he was behind Sora. "Yes Sora?"

"Do I need to know or do anything else?" Sora turned around and looked at the king.

"There is one thing. I have sent someone to protect you."

"But isn't Camille doing that?"

"She is aiding you more than protecting you now. In order for him to complete his job, you must give up two keychains."

'_Anything but the Oathkeeper,'_ Sora thought repeatedly.

"You must hand over the Oblivion and the Oathkeeper."

"Why the Oathkeeper? It's too special!"

"I know Kairi gave you the keychain, but it's the only ones he can use is the Oblivion and the Oathkeeper."

"Okay." Sora reluctantly gave King Mickey the two keychains.

"Thank you. I think you should be heading to Gate 6 now." The king started to head out the lobby door.

"Wait!"

King Mickey turned around.

"I have one more question."

The mouse gave all of his attention. "Yes?"

"What's this protector's name?"

Mickey turned around and said, "You shall call him BHK."

"But you didn't answer my question!"

King Mickey was already gone.

………………………………………………….

The blonde haired boy thrust his sword into the white armored creature. After that one blow, it fell. As it was sinking into the floor, it tried to engulf the boy.

A mysterious voice the boy heard before said, "_Don't forget, it is your job to protect the Keyblade Master…_" As soon as the voice finished speaking, the boy was drowned in darkness.

…………………………………………..

"What happened!" The same boy sat up.

One of his friends giggled. "You probably just had a nightmare." She walked off as she fixed her maroon hair.

The boy blurted out, 'But it felt SO REAL!"

"Fine, whatever." A boy with black hair and blue baggy pants answered.

A guy with blonde hair and yellow spotted pants started mimicking the boy. "But it felt SO REAL!"

"Knock it off, Shin." The girl stood up for the boy.

"It's okay, Alatariel."

"Are you sure BHK?"

"Yeah." The boy whose name was supposedly BHK started walking off into the 'town.' His friends understood and left him on his own.

……………………………………..

BHK walked along the side of the road and kicked a few rocks. He stuck his hands in his pockets. BHK looked up. He looked up at the clocktower._ 'Whoa! I spent an hour kicking a rock! I better head back.'_ He headed back to the 'secret hideout.'

The blonde passed the train station. He heard some commotion in the station lobby.

'_It's probably something with the train. Nothing to worry about.' _Even though he thought it was nothing to worry about, he pondered outside the station. He debated whether he should enter the building or ignore the whole situation. After a few minutes, he came to a conclusion. He climbed on a crate and peeked though a window to see what's happening. By the time BHK looked, the action was gone. He saw four figures, two carrying keyblades. _'Hey! Isn't that King Mickey? Then that boy is the…Keyblade Master!'_ He 'spied' a little bit more until the crate started shaking. "Oh no. This is not good." The crate collapsed and his head hit the wall. "Ow." He tried standing up. His vision was blurred and pain swallowed his head. He laid himself on the ground and slipped into deep sleep.

……………………………………….

BHK woke up. _'What happened? Oh, yeah.' _He looked up and saw a black figure. "King Mickey?"

"Yup!"

"W…what are you doing here?"

"I'm just here to give you this." The king handed him two keychains.

"What's this?" BHK held them up to the setting sun.

"They'll come in handy when you need them."

"But how do you use them?"

"It will come to you. And, the Keyblade Master's name is Sora." He vanished the second he finished saying that.

BHK stuffed the keychains in his pockets and headed down the street. _'I bet Alatariel is worried sick right now.' _

After walking a few blocks, BHK stood still. A couple of Dusks surrounded him. BHK closed his eyes and gripped the keychains, one in each hand. Two keyblades, the Oblivion and the Oathkeeper, appeared in his hand. The Nobodies fled at the sight of the keyblades.

"Come back here!" BHK yelled. He dismissed the keyblades so he could chase the Dusks without having to haul the keyblades. BHK chased the enemy into a large, dark alley. They disappeared out of sight.

"I've been waiting for you."

BHK looked around and spotted a shadow (not the heartless). "Show yourself!" he commanded.

The man obeyed and stepped into the light.

BHK took a step back. "Axel?"

"Who else would I be?"

"Get to the point." BHK summoned the two keyblades.

They were transported to another place in Twilight Town. It ended up to be in the clocktower. BHK didn't seem to care. Axel smirked. "Where's the boy?"

"What boy?" BHK lied. He knew Axel was talking about Sora.

"You know perfectly. Where is he?"

"If you know that I know that I know who your talking about, then why don't you know where he is if I know where he is?" BHK questioned.

Axel growled. His temper shot up. "JUST SHOW ME WHERE SORA IS!"

"YOU CANNOT SEE SORA!" BHK yelled.

"YOU'RE CRAZY!" Axel stuck out his hands out. He spun his weapons that appeared in his hands. It was a red circular ring with white spikes around the edge. He had one in each hand. He summoned fire and fire spread along the edge of the circular room. "Now, where is Sora?"

BHK had nowhere to go. He was surrounded by flames and face to face with Axel. _'Now what?'_ An idea popped into BHK's head. "Hey Axel!'

"Are you going to tell me?"

"No, but take this! STOP!" BHK used a Stopga spell on Axel. Axel could see what was going on, but he couldn't react. BHK looked at him and could see the anger in Axel's eyes. BHK doused a part of the flames with a Blizzarga spell. He ran through the clear path and opened a nearby door. BHK looked down and saw a long flight of steps. Behind him, Axel was recovering. BHK hopped on the handrail with his back facing Axel. At the end of the spiral rail, he hit the finial (the ornament at the beginning/end of the rail).

"Ow…" BHK said in a high-pitched voice. He quickly casted a cure spell and headed out of the clocktower. As his foot stepped out, a few Dusks and (bat-like creatures) attacked. He fought them off, only to find he had to confront Axel again.

"I'm not done with you," the red head said. (Hey! That rhymes!) Axel threw one of his wheels at BHK. It hit BHK on his left arm between his shoulder and elbow.

BHK flinched. Blood trickled down his arm. "Bring it on."

Axel lit his wheels on fire and threw one at BHK. BHK dodged it, but was hit in the chest by the other wheel. His shirt was torn and lightly scorched.

While Axel was laughing at the injured boy, BHK jumped behind Axel. He unleashed a five-hit combo with each keyblade on Axel's back. On the last hit of the combo, it was so powerful that it made Axel fly across the street. A gash developed above his eyebrow.

BHK saw another chance to attack. He ran towards Axel, but he was repelled. "What happened?" BHK saw that Axel was protecting himself with a fire force field. BHK tried everything to get through the field. Nothing worked. "Come out and fight like a real man!" BHK commanded.

"Whatever." Axel was behind BHK's back. He kicked BHK on the back of his head. BHK was out cold. Axel smirked and left the scene. His work there was done, even though he didn't find out where Sora was.

……………………………………………

"BHK!" Alatariel ran over to him and hugged him. "We were so worried! Where have y – WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" She looked at his cuts and bruises.

"I…" He knew he couldn't tell the truth, they wouldn't believe him. "I saved the mailman that was getting attacked my dogs."

Shin looked up. "A mailman was up this late? And you would have fought better!"

"Eh, you never know." BHK headed over to his bed and fell asleep.

"Do you think -"

"Nah, we'll do it in the morning," Kamin said. (Kamin is the guy with the black hair.)

Alatariel looked at BHK once more before she retired.

……………………………………………

Axel pushed the gate open. "Stupid boy, he would give me any -"

"Any what?" A member of the Organization emerged from the Organization headquarters.

"It's none of your business, E." Axel walked past him.

"He has much to learn."

……………………………………………..

It was after school and the five friends went into the cove. Above, David grabbed onto the handles and sped down the line. "WHOOHOO!" He landed on the platform gracefully. "That was fun. Now, to spot the visitors…I SEE THEM!" He jumped down from the platform to the coconut trees to the sandy beach. He ran towards his friends. "Guys! I see them!"

"See who?" Tidus asked.

"The visitors!" David was practically jumping up and down now. "They're heading towards the mainland! If we go now, we can catch them!"

"Whoa!" Wakka tossed his ball up into the air and caught it. "Calm down, bruhda! Why are you so excited?"

David let out a sigh. "Because I have a good feeling about this."

Kairi decided to join the 'discussion.' "So you think that you'll see someone you know?"

"Exactly."

…………………………………………

"Please fasten your seat belts and prepare for landing."

Camille nudged Sora. "Hey. Wake up."

"Huh?" Sora shielded his eyes from the light above him.

"We're about to land. Secure your seat belt."

"I thought we're on a train! Not an airplane."

"Well, we're on a train that flies. Just do -"

"WHOA!" The train shook. Sora was lifted out of his chair and landed on the floor. "What the heck was that?"

"SHH! Not so loud, Sora. It's probably some turbulence. Or we landed."

"Attention passengers, attention passengers. We have landed. You may go off and set foot in Destiny Islands. Thank you."

The four of them struggled to get out with the enormous crowd. They were the last ones out. The sun's intense rays beat down on the island. They were forced to cover their eyes with their hands.

"I don't remember the islands being this bright."

"So where do we start?" Camille was constantly turning her head around to capture the sights.

"We might as well find a place to stay," Goofy suggested.

"I KNOW! We can stay over at my house. Then you can meet all my friends! Okay, who's in?"

"I am!" Camille, Donald, and Goofy cheered.

"Okay, follow me." Sora led the pack.

……………………………………………

"WHOA! That's a lot of visitors!"

"Well, what do you expect David?" Selphie asked.

"I never saw this many people in one place."

"Lift me up, Wakka."

"LIFT YOU? ARE YOU CRAZY TIDUS?"

Tidus blushed out of embarrassment. "I just wanted to see if what David said earlier was true!"

"I'm still not doing it. You're too heavy."

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE?"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Guys! Stop it! It'll get us nowhere!" Kairi and Selphie tried to stop them. Tidus and Wakka continued to argue.

David wandered off by himself. He tried to see the faces of people. He could identify none. David's eyes wandered to a boy and his companions: and canine, a duck, and a girl. He slowly walked towards them.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"YES!"

"NO! AND THAT'S FINAL!"

"Okay Tidus. Whatever you say!"

Tidus jumped up. "YES! NOW YOU GET TO CA-" At last, it struck him. "HEY! YOU TRICKED ME!"

"Yup, you better believe it!"

The girls sighed. Selphie rolled her eyes. "What a relief. That racket almost attracted a crowd."

Kairi looked around. "Where's David?"

"He's right over…" Selphie looked at the empty spot where David once stood. "WE LOST DAVID! This is bad, this is bad…"

"Don't worry, Selphie," Kairi coaxed. "He'll be fine."

"TIDUS!"

"Gosh. You don't have to yell so loud. What do you want Selphie?"

"Can you follow David?"

Tidus sighed. "He'll be fine."

"BUT IT'S SHARK SEASON!"

"THAT'S IN THE NEXT TWO SEASONS!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"ARE YOU HIS MOTHER OF SOMETHING?"

Selphie was enraged. Her head turned red.

"Uh oh." Kairi and Wakka stood back. "What have you done Tidus?"

"TIDUS! YOU BETTER FOLLOW HIM! OR ELSE YOUR BUTT CAN SAY HELLO TO MY NUNCHAKU!" (The nunchaku is her weapon thing that looks like a jump rope.)

Tidus knew if he argued back at that point, things would just get worse. "FINE!" He walked off after David as he mocked Selphie behind her back.

………………………………………………

"Is someone following us?" Camille looked behind her. She saw a couple of people walking around. "False alarm."

"There." Sora pointed at a dock with tons of boats.

"So this is our transportation?" Donald asked.

"Yup. One per boat and follow my lead!" Sora hopped into a boat and untied the rope. The others followed.

Camille looked back once more. She saw a boy standing on the dock. _'He looks highly familiar. Could it be?' _She turned back around and paddled her way beside Goofy.

David reached the dock when they were too far out. "I can't catch up to them. Oh well."

"DAVID!"

"Tidus? What are you doing here?"

"Following you. But I just found you know. I think we better head back to the guys."

"Selphie must have gone crazy."

"You hit it right on the spot."

"I did? What happened?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Why not now?"

"Because she's right there." Selphie waved her hand so that they knew she was there.

………………………………………………………

"MOM! DAD! I'M HOME!"

Sora's mom came in wearing an apron. "Sora? Is that really you?"

"Yeah."

His mother hugged Sora and let go of her son reluctantly. She pinched his cheeks and kissed his forehead. "I'm so happy to see you."

"Mom?" Sora looked up at his mother.

"Yes, Sora?"

"Where's Dad?"

"He's on a business trip. He switched jobs while you were gone. What happened to you anyway?"

"It's a long story. And is it okay if I brought some visitors? They're traveling with me." Sora moved aside and Donald, Goofy, and Camille stepped inside the house. "Mom, this is Camille, that's Goofy, and that's Donald."

"Why hello! You're welcome to stay here."

"We are very much obliged for letting us stay," Camille said politely. (I don't think I would ever say that…)

Sora's mom looked at the clock. "Would you like something to eat? It's 8:52 (PM)."

"Thanks mom, but we ate on the way here."

"Alright. If you need anything, I will be tending the plants in the greenhouse." She walked out of the house and stepped inside the greenhouse.

Sora became the tour guide and showed his friends around the house. Donald and Goofy shared a bunk bed in the room on the left of Sora's room. Camille had a room to herself on the right side of Sora's room. When it was 9:30 PM, all of them retired to their beds.

…………………………………………………

**OKEY DOKEY! That's all for this chapter. I think I'm gonna put Riku in the next chapter…hmm…**

**Sorry for not updating in a REALLY REALLY LONG TIME. I'll try to update sooner. The next one will probably be in three weeks or something. Hopefully less than that!**

**Okay. Thanks for all of the reviews (to everyone who has) and REVIEW SO I WILL BE HAPPY! AND SO I CAN UPDATE! **

**P.S. I'll give you a muffin if you can find the number of times I used keyblade/keyblades in this chapter! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay. I finally finished chapter…7! First things first, individual reviews!**

**Neassa: **I PUT RIKU IN! WOOHOO! And if that PS was about the keyblade/keyblades, YOU GET A MUFFIN:gives muffin:

**scrb3331: **Yes, the arguments were funny. Thanks to Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck, they inspired me to do it! The one with Selphie and Tidus, it just hit me. I think I made Selphie a bit too bossy… I hope Riku didn't choke on those muffins. While we're talking about muffins, YOU GET A MUFFIN for finding the correct amount of times I used keyblade/keyblades in the chapter:gives muffin:

**KairiLuv: **I read at least half of A World Without You…but I will finish soon! As soon as I'm not busy doing all of these things I need to do this summer. Thanks, I thought that chapter was great, but not the greatest! THE GREATEST ONE WILL COME! Sometime. :smiles: And…YOU GOT A MUFFIN! WOOHOO:gives muffin:

**Dreaming Wistfully:** YAY! A FILIPINO! LUCKY! You get to go to the Philippines and I don't get to go back there until my grandparents' 50th anniversary! I read Charcoal Sketches. It's great! I'm glad I inspired you. LOL! The land of Mein fanfics. Anywhoo, this chapter has Kairi meeting Sora, so HOLD ON TO YOUR SEATS PEOPLE!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from KH or Disney, only Camille! **

You know the key by now. The only thing different is that there is no mysterious voice and the bold A/N's.

**Chapter 7**

_It was late on a Friday night. David's parents were out at a meeting and David was left to take care of his two younger siblings. They were fast asleep so David decided he should go to sleep too. He headed up the stairs and turned left towards his room. Before he entered his room, he checked up on his siblings. They were snoozing away. "I guess there's nothing to worry about." David slipped into his bed and shut his eyes._

_Lightning flashed across the sky. BOOM! Thunder racked the sky. David woke up to the racket of the storm. Lighting flashed in front of his window. He covered his ears to prepare for the loud thunder. BOOM! He peeked through his blinds to see what was going on outside. It wasn't raining. He wondered if his parents were home. He looked at his clock. "It's 1:35…they should be home by now." David headed towards his parents' room, which was across the hall. Their door was ajar. David peered through the open space. The bed was empty. He sighed and headed towards his room. He climbed into his bed, unable to sleep. He stared at the ceiling and watched the performance of the storm in the corner of his eye. After a while, David fell asleep._

_The wind blew harshly. Once again, David woke up. But this time it wasn't to the storm. It was to a scream. David had one thing on his mind: check to see if his brother and sister were safe. He dashed out of his room and into his younger brother's room. He wasn't there. He went to check on his little sister's room. She wasn't there. David panicked. "Where could they be?" He thought of one place: their parents' room. He ran towards the room._

_Two piercing scream ran throughout the house. David reached his parents' room and found a dark creature taking a hold on his siblings. David ran towards it swiftly. "LET GO OF MY BROTHER AND SISTER!" It didn't seem to listen to him. David tried to interfere and make it disappear, only to make himself captured by another creature. He struggled to free himself and his siblings._

_A different creature materialized out of nowhere. It signaled the ones holding the captives out the door. When David was being dragged out of the room, he flailed himself against the creature that was holding him. He managed to get free. David sprinted towards the door. His brother and sister were struggling too. 'If I can knock this one out, I can run with them _(as in his brother and sister)_.' He pounced on the enemy. It let go of David's siblings and turned his attention to the '_attacker_.' It had an aviator's hat and wings. It rose above David and did a spiral dive towards him. David rolled to the side and sprung at the flying creature. He managed to bring it down and pinned it to the floor. It swung its claws at David's arm and tore his skin open. David recoiled from the creature and winced from the pain. _

_The same creature that injured David flew over to his vulnerable siblings. When David saw this, he ran towards them. The flying creature swooped down and scooped up David's brother and sister. It flew away, too far for David to catch up. "This…this can't happen!" He slumped down onto his knees. "I've let them down, I've let my parents down. I've let myself down. WHY?"_

…………………………………………

"No, no, not again."

…………………………………………

_The wind grew and blew the parts of the house down. Pools of Darkness appeared out of nowhere. David just sat there. Soon he was on a strip of land. Everything around him was devoured. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know where he would end. Then he figured it out. He wanted to live and save his family. David looked around to see if there was anything he could do. There was nothing but wind and debris flying around. He called for help. There was no one there to reply. _

_A large tree branch collided with David. David was thrown off the piece of land. He quickly grabbed onto the edge with one hand. He held on for life. His hand was slipping and he finally let go. David was free falling and it felt like his stomach was going up his throat. 'There's no hope now,' he thought._

"_Wrong." Someone caught David. _

"_What happened?" David looked up at the mysterious person that saved his life. He was wearing a hooded black cloak and a blindfold. He had sleek sliver hair that came down to his shoulders._

_He chuckled. "You were falling. Didn't you notice?"_

"_Where are we going?" They flew over a piece of land with a Darkside and a helpless girl._

"_To a safe place I assure you. Now hold on tight." They passed through some sort of barrier and they were floating in space._

"_Who are you?" David asked._

"_I'm Riku. I'm sorry for the short notice, but I've got to put you to sleep." Before David could ask why, he was fast asleep. Riku hauled David across the galaxy to a planet. _

_David woke up and heard Riku say, "Destiny Islands. I wish I could go back, but I can't. I've got to help the king." Riku looked at David. "I see you're awake. Well, here's your stop!"_

_David looked down at the planet. 'This is my new home,' he thought._

"_You ready?"_

_David took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm ready."_

_David dove towards the planet. He landed in the ocean. Salt water rushed inside his mouth. David tried to float to the top, but the strong current disabled him to rise. The current pushed him towards some rocks. David smashed into the rocks and hit his head. He went unconscious. _

……………………………………………

"HEY?" In front of David was a piece of toast.

"That's your breakfast."

David looked at the clock. "10:07? I slept in that late?"

"You sure did." Tidus was at the door. "You better get dressed. We're going over to Kairi's house. She says there's something important she needs to tell us. And she is in ten minutes."

David scrambled out of bed. "TEN MINUTES? WHY DID'T YOU WAKE ME UP?"

Tidus chuckled. "You were sleeping peacefully. Now I'll leave you alone with your toast." He left the room closing the door behind him.

David plopped back on his bed and nibbled on his toast. _'Did that really happen? With my family and home planet, a guy named Riku, and landing here? Well, there's no time to think now. I better get ready.'_ David wolfed down his piece of toast and fixed his bed. He rummaged threw his closet. He put on knee length shorts and a striped t-shirt. He headed into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He checked in the mirror if everything was in place. When David was done, he headed downstairs.

"Finally! What took you so long? We've only got 3 minutes to spare!" Tidus was at the door.

"I dunno."

"Whatever." Tidus and David walked out the door.

…………………………………………

"Good morning Sora!" Sora walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning." He sat at the table.

"I thought you would be one of the first to wake up," Camille said, "but you ended up the last."

"So did I. I guess all this work being the Keyblade Master is tiring me out. Where's Donald and Goofy?"

"They're upstairs. You're breakfast is right there." She pointed at the counter.

"Thanks." Sora went over to the counter and brought his breakfast to the table. He looked down at his plate. "Two eggs and a piece of bacon, shaped into a face. And a nice cup of skim milk to start the day." He smiled. Sora started eating his eggs when…

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GOOFY!" Camille and Sora looked up at the stairs from their seats.

"You can finish your breakfast while I go check on them." Camille pushed her chair under the table and went up the stairs.

Sora finished his breakfast as soon as Camille reached halfway of the flight of steps. He put his plate and empty glass in the dishwasher. After that, he decided to sweep the floor. Sora went over to the pantry and got the broom and dustpan. He swept the kitchen floor until he looked at where Camille was previously sitting. On the table was a soft orange journal labeled, 'My Life.'

The interested boy looked at the journal. _'It's Camille's journal. No need to look. I don't need to know anything that's in there…right?'_ He imagined that this was one of the moments on cartoons where there was the devil and the angel version of him on opposite sides of his shoulders. Sora was more curious. _'It contains her life that she won't reveal to anyone, like her darkest secrets.'_ He bit his lip. _'But I don't want to invade her privacy.'_ He glanced at the journal. It had a lock, just like most journals/diaries. _'It's locked anyway. I can't open it without the key.' _He resumed sweeping with his chain bouncing against his chest. Sora stopped once more. _'But…' _He headed back to Camille's journal and took out his keyblade. He lifted it up to the level of the lock.

"SORA!"

Sora spun around and saw Camille on the stairs. _'Uh oh.'_

"What are you doing?" She rushed down the stairs.

"Uh…I…I," he scratched the back of his head, "I was trying to get rid of a fly." Sora tried to act as calm and collective as he could be and flashed an innocent smile.

Camille raised her right eyebrow. "With your keyblade? Riiiiiiight."

Sora put the broom and dustpan away after dumping the trash out of the pan. He sat down across from Camille at the table. Her journal was not on the table anymore. "What happened with Donald and Goofy?" Sora asked.

Camille sat with her head raised by her right hand. "It turned out that Donald was trying to get himself cooked."

Sora was confused. "Huh?"

"He tried teaching Goofy magic. A fire spell to be exact."

"Oh." Sora chuckled. Thay sat there in silence until Sora spoke up.

"I'm going to see my friends. You wanna come?"

"Sure!" Camille popped out of her chair. "What about Donald and Goofy?"

"I'll go ask them." Sora ran up the stairs and asked them. He ran back down and said that Donald needed to finish teaching Goofy his lesson. So Camille and Sora headed towards the first friend's house, Kairi. (EEP!)

…………………………………………………………

"Okay guys. Ready for the big news?" Kairi was so excited.

David, Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie replied by nodding.

"Sora's back!" Right after she finished her announcement, everyone (except clueless David) was jumping up and down so excited that he's back.

"I'm sorry but…who's Sora?"

"I forgot you didn't know Sora!" Kairi rushed over to a cabinet and pulled out a picture album. She rushed back over to David and showed him a picture. "That's Sora." Kairi pointed at Sora in a picture with Sora, Riku, and herself.

"Hey, isn't that Riku?" David pointed at Riku in the picture.

"Yeah." Kairi put the album away. "Wait. You know Riku?" Everyone was quiet.

"Um, sort of."

"How do you know him?" Selphie asked.

"He saved me when my home was being torn apart and brought me here." _'So it must have happened.'_

"Well, let's go surprise Sora and welcome him home. We better do it fast before he comes here!" Kairi said.

"Well it's too late."

"Huh?" Everyone looked at the guest.

"SORA!" everyone exclaimed.

Kairi ran up to him and hugged him. Her shoulder length hair seemed to hug him too. "Oh Sora, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." He planted a light kiss swiftly on Kairi's cheek so only they knew about it. Crimson color rose to her face and gave what happened away. She let go and allowed Sora to see his other friends.

Sora reached David. "I haven't seen you before."

"I'm David. I arrived here a year ago."

"Well, it's nice to meet you David."

"Same here."

Sora cleared his throat. "Now before I forget, this is Camille." She stepped further inside the room shyly.

"Hi." Camille's eyes wandered throughout the room and landed on a friend she hasn't seen in a while. She smiled. He smiled back.

Sora decided to ask, "Is Riku here?"

"No," Kairi replied. "But David said that he saw him when he came here."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I was asleep most of the time."

Tidus, Wakka, and David exchanged glances. Tidus finally announced, "Hey, sorry to interrupt but Selphie, David, Wakka, and I have a blitzball match to go to."

"Why me, Tidus?" Selphie asked.

"You're the referee, remember?" Tidus cocked his head lightly towards Sora and Kairi.

"Oh yeah. But I need someone to help me because you guys always rattle me out if the ball was out, whose point it was, etc. So I'll take Camille with me! She could explore the island later with us! Is that okay with you Camille?"

"Yeah."

David said, "We better get going!" Tidus pushed everyone who was going to the 'blitzball match' out the door.

All of this happened so fast that Kairi or Sora couldn't say a thing.

Sora and Kairi were left alone. "So…what do you want to do?" Sora asked.

Outside, five teens stood by the door.

"Come on! Let's eavesdrop!" Selphie encouraged.

The five of them squished together and put an ear to the door. It was very uncomfortable. They were shifting positions every second or so.

"I can't hear anything!"

"Maybe they aren't doing anything."

"Whadda ya mean? They have to be doing something."

"They should at least talk so we have something to eavesdrop to."

"OW! YOU STEPPED ON MY FOOT DAVID!"

"Sorry Camille."

"SHHHHHHHH! I hear something."

Everyone was still and quiet.

……………………………………………

Sora and Kairi were sitting on the couch. "What's been going around here since I've been gone?"

"Nothing much. More people are coming here as a vacation spot. Oh and the school made us wear uniforms."

"What kind?"

"Plaid and plain white."

"Oh."

Kairi sighed and decided to ask a question that has been on her head since he arrived. "Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you staying?" Kairi looked straight into his eyes. Her face said that she wanted the truth.

Sora looked down. "I – I don't think so." He looked back at Kairi whose eyes lost their shine. She looked down, away from Sora. "I mean with this task of defeating the Heartless and making the universe safe isn't a part-time job. I have to travel place to place in order to accomplish this task. I have a destiny to fulfill," Sora lifted Kairi's head up with two fingers, "and you have a big part in it." Kairi smiled. She blinked a few times to get rid of the excess water out of her eyes. (You know, that actually works!) "No matter what, you'll always be with me."

"But how do I know that's true? What about the oathkeeper?"

"I had to give it away." It was hard for Sora to say this.

"What do you mean?"

"I -"

"It's right there, silly!" Kairi pointed at his chain. Right beside the crown was the charm that Kairi gave him.

"Oh yeah." He chuckled and thought, _'How did that get there? I thought I gave it to King Mickey. Hmm…'_

Sora stood up. "Do you want to make it official?"

"Make what official?"

"That no matter what, our destinies will be intertwined."

Kairi stood beside Sora. They headed towards the paopu tree with their hands linked together.

……………………………………………………………

"They're coming! Hide!" The girls hid in a nearby bush while the boys hid behind some trash cans located at the side of the house. They watched Sora and Kairi walk down the beach, hop in a boat, and row away to the island. As soon they were out of sight, the five spies met.

"Oh my gosh! That was soooooooooooooo romantic!" Tidus rolled his eyes at Selphie's remark. Selphie stuck his tongue at him. Then it became a stick-out-your-tongue-at-the-other-person war. It eventually stopped when David threatened that he would throw sand at them if they kept going.

The five of them saw Sora and Kairi return. After that, the two of them just sat on the beach with their feet wading in the water. Above, a seagull was carrying a paopu fruit in its mouth with two sections of the star missing.

……………………………………………………

THE END

**JUST KIDDING!** **This is not the end. I REPEAT: This is not the end. I REPEAT AGAIN: This is not the end.**MWAHAHAHA! I am so mean.

It would have made a really nice ending, but I have something different in mind. The next chapter will be up soon, somewhere in the next three weeks. (Just like last time!)

Review! Please? YOU GET TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT IF YOU DO!

P.S. No muffin contest this time. And I'll be putting little 'update' thingies in my profile.


	8. Chapter 8

Like always (well, for the last two chapters), INDI REVIEWS!

**scrb3331:** O yes. The dream took me about 4 days to complete. lol. You must have had a really strong urge for busting things up because you played for quite a long time. :smiles:

**Dreaming Wistfully:** OH NO! YOU SPAZZED OUT! lol. YAY:::dances: I'm Chilly-chan! I'm Chilly-chan! I'm Chilly-chan! Okay. I think that using it 3 times in a row wasn't a very good choice. But that does sound cute. You're welcome, and I really love your stories. So update them!

**KairiLuv: **lol! Thanks for the review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KH, Disney, etc. except for my OC.

If you need the key, go back to the second chapter. I'm just going to add one thing. Camille's journal stuff will be in normal text but with oOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOo as the border thingy. Got it? Well if you don't go to my pro for an example. If you do, go ahead and read!

**Chapter Eight**

oOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOo

It's been a week since Sora and Kairi shared that paopu fruit. They've been together ever since. They spent every single second within each other's view. They did this through rain or shine. Nothing could stop them.

There hasn't been much excitement during the week, other than eavesdropping. That was really fun. And there was the time that Goofy almost burned the house down…

It's 11:45 PM. I have no time to compose anything now. I better get going to sleep!

oOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOo

Camille closed her journal and locked it. She leaned against the windowsill and stared at the night sky filled with stars. She unlocked the window. Camille felt the gentle wind against her face. She always liked the breeze of the cool night. She left her window open and slipped into bed.

About three and a half hours later, Camille woke up. It was 3:25. She tried to go back to sleep. "WHY CAN'T I GO TO SLEEP?" She rolled over to the other side and looked at the clock. "3:30?" She pouted. "This is one of the worst nights of my life."

Two hours later, Camille lay awake. She looked at the clock once more. " 5:16. It's taking forever to get back to sleep." She rolled side to side in her bed. Camille sighed, got out of bed, and grabbed her gray jacket. She opened a drawer in the bedside table. She grabbed her journal, pen, some colored pencils, a watch, and her retractable spear. Camille ripped out an empty page from her journal. She scribbled down, 'Gone out for a stroll, Camille.' She left it on her bed.

A short moment later, Camille was walking down the beach. She ended up sitting down at the edge of the dock. Her journal was laid open on her lap with her pen in the crease. Camille set her colored pencils and spear to the side. "Now, what to write." Waves of creativity crashed inside her head.

oOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOo

The silent waves,

Of the night,

Are like no other.

The night craves,

The white light,

As they light up one after another.

The night holds a riddle,

An extraordinary one,

That some know about.

In the middle,

You can find the one,

That bursts out.

oOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOo

She was satisfied. "At least I got something down." Camille glanced at her watch. "5:39, 5:40." It took her seven minutes to compose the poem. She stared at the ocean. It reflected the pink and orange sunrise. It was a beautiful sight. Camille grabbed her colored pencils and made a quick scene of the sunrise in her journal.

She looked down and saw a shadow hover over her. Camille grabbed her spear. She extended it to it's full length, stood up, turned around, and pointed the end of the spear at the person's face. "Show yourself." Her voice was stern and strict.

The person chuckled and raised his arms up. "Don't worry. I bring no harm." It was a guy. He was wearing a hood.

Camille pushed the spear closer to the person's face. "I said, show yourself!"

He obeyed and took down his hood. _'Silver hair, hooded cloak…'_ "You must be Riku!" Camille exclaimed.

"It's amazing how much someone can tell who someone is from his or her features, especially if they never met." Riku stared down at the spearhead. "Umm…would you mind?"

"Oh sorry." Camille flushed for forgetting about her weapon was in his face.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Well, shouldn't you be telling me why you're here?"

'_Clever, but not as clever as me.'_ "I asked you first, so answer me first."

'_Oh crap.'_ "W-well, I asked you second!" Camille crossed her arms across her chest.

'_It's fun meddling with her.'_ "So?" Riku chuckled.

"So you answer me first! Besides, you aren't here just to ask me why I'm awake and not asleep!" _'Nice comeback.'_

'_Great. Now what?'_ Riku paused for a few seconds. "How do you know?"

"Because it wouldn't make any sense for a guy like you to just drop by and ask me a question like that. Then leave? I don't think so! IT'S SO LOGICAL!" By that time, Riku was outdone.

"Fine." A few minutes passed.

"Aren't you going to answer me?"

"Oh yeah, about that." Riku turned around so that his back was facing Camille. "It really doesn't involve you."

"Then why did you even walk towards me?"

Riku just ignored her and walked away.

"I'm asking you a question! Please answer it? I just want to know."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because. I don't." He continued to walk away.

Camille had enough. "Remember that this is from Camille." Without thinking, she threw her journal at Riku's head.

"OW!" The journal plopped down beside him. He turned around. Riku didn't see any sign of her; he just heard a splash.

…………………………………………………

The sun was up like almost every morning. David decided to go on an early walk. He wanted to go to the Cove so he headed towards the dock. When he got onto the dock, he saw a body lying near the edge, face down. Being a helpful person, he rushed over. David rolled the person over. "Camille?" _'Why is she here? All wet and here this early? Knowing her from the past, she would never do anything like this. Unless…'_ "Camille! Wake up!" David shook her furiously.

Camille groaned. "Where am I?" She looked straight up. "David?"

"Are you okay?"

Camille sat up. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"I'm so happy you're okay." David hugged Camille. "Oh, sorry." He blushed a bit.

"That's okay."

"What happened?"

"Well, I couldn't go to sleep. So I went outside with my journal, watch, pen, colored pencils, and my spear."

"You have a spear?"

"Well, yeah. I'll tell you about that later. Anyway, a guy named Riku -"

"RIKU? I know that guy! Sort of." David looked at Camille's expression. "Eh he, I'll stop interrupting."

"Riku seemed to hover over me. I didn't know that was him. I pointed my spear at him. Then we got into this 'contest' to make the other person answer first because we asked each other a question. I won (of course) and he wouldn't answer me. Then he ignored my other question and me. Riku was very rude at that moment and I got fed up with him. So I threw my journal at his head. I didn't feel like just standing there, so I jumped into the water. I stayed there until he was gone. Then I hopped back on the dock. I was going to head home, but I was too tired. So I guess I just fell asleep on the dock!"

David just sat there, starting at Camille. He only got some words out of Camille's explanation because A) she said it too fast and B) he was starting at the light Camille gave off.

"ACHOO! I think I'm sick."

'_She sure sounds sick.'_ "I think you should be heading home and getting some rest."

"You're probably right." She sneezed again and the two of them headed towards Sora's house.

…………………………………………………

"DING DONG!" Sora got out of bed and yawned. "Who could that be?" He headed downstairs. He opened the door in his PJ's. "David? Camille? What happened?"

"I found her on the dock. It seemed that she snuck out for a stroll in the middle of the night." David was then carrying her for she was fast asleep. Sora and David carried her to her room. As they laid her on her bed, she woke up.

"ACHOO! Oi…I don't feel so good."

"And I don't think it's a good idea for her to go to sleep in wet clothes. I'll go call Kairi and see if she can help out."

"Okay. I'll just stay here."

………………………………………………………

Five minutes later, Kairi arrived. She fixed Camille up so that she was ready for the day. Camille was fast asleep after Kairi left with Sora. (How surprising!) David had to go to a blitzball match with Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie. Donald and Goofy were roaming the island. Camille was left alone.

After Camille ate lunch and fixed herself up, she crawled back into bed after she opened her window. She couldn't fall asleep so she decided to write in her journal. Camille opened the drawer. It wasn't there. "How could I FORGET? I threw it at Riku and never returned to pick it up." A picture of the dock this morning flashed through her mind. "None of my stuff was left on the dock…RIKU MUST HAVE TAKEN THEM!"

"Looking for this?" Riku was at Camille's window, wearing the same thing he did on their first encounter. He held her journal and other contents.

"Yes. May I please have them back?"

"Sure, catch." Riku threw them gently at Camille.

"Thank you." She looked at Riku and watched him drop down.

He popped up again, only showing his head. "Oh and I left a note in your journal." Riku lifted up his blindfold and winked at her. Before Camille could say anything, he was long gone.

Without a second thought, Camille opened her journal. After her last entry, there was writing that wasn't hers.

oOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOo

I like your stuff, especially that one poem about the night.

Do me a favor and give this envelope to Sora.

Riku

oOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOo

Camille grabbed the envelope and walked over to Sora's room. She laid it on his bed. She returned to her room swiftly. She retrieved her journal and pen. Camille flipped to the next empty page and started writing. Fifteen minutes later, she closed her journal. She stuffed her belongings in the drawer and plopped back into bed. Soon Camille fell asleep.

…………………………………………………

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Sora watched Kairi shut her front door. Another day has passed. He walked towards his house thinking of the glorious hours of that day. Sora looked at the ocean. '_The ocean looks normal, except for the dark spots. Wait. Dark spots?'_ As soon as Sora realized what was happening, Heartless poured out of the water. "Damn it!" he exclaimed. He left his keyblade at the house. He looked around and found a wooden sword. "Might as well use it for now." Sora whacked the Heartless in his path to his house. The enemy surrounded him. "Oh great. This just made it a lot easier!" Sora charged and defeated a section. Even though the wood weapon wasn't powerful, his moves and strength made it more effective.

The Heartless kept coming (like always) and soon surrounded Sora so that he could do nothing. One was about to attack Sora's chest when the Heartless around him were wiped away.

"I thought you might need some help." Camille tossed over Sora's keyblade and charms.

"Thanks." He switched the Kingdom Key chain for the Lionheart chain. The wind started howling furiously. "Aren't you sick?"

"What? I can't hear you!"

"AREN'T YOU SICK?"

"Yeah, but for some reason this is making me feel a whole lot better!" Yelling was the only way to communicate.

"I'm going over to Kairi's house and make sure she's okay!"

"Check on Tidus and David too! He lives right next door!" Sora nodded. "I'm going to Wakka and Selphie! Then I'll go help Donald and Goofy!"

They broke away from each other.

……………………………………………………

Camille busted into Wakka's house. "Wakka! Wakka!" There was no reply. "WAKK – Tidus?"

Tidus came down the stairs. "Hey Camille. What's with all the yelling?"

"Tidus! The Heartless! They're invading! You have to retreat!"

"Heartless? Who are they?" Wakka came into the room.

"You have to believe me! Just find a way out of here!"

Tidus and Wakka looked at each other. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Nice one Camille, but you can't fool us!"

CRASH! The window was broken. Heartless poured inside the house. Camille casted Areoga on them and yelled, "I'm fine! Just get yourselves out!" The two boys obeyed and fled. As soon as Camille was done with the group of Heartless, she did the same to Selphie.

Camille went into the main island and ran to the train station. She helped passengers get on the train and onto safety. While she was there, she said goodbye to her new friends and one old one. The train left, and Camille caught up with her partners in crime.

"Everyone's gone, except for us."

"What will we do now?"

"We might as well try to find a keyhole."

"So it's settled. We find the keyhole."

"I know the first place we should look! The Secret Place!"

Camille, Donald, and Goofy followed Sora into the Secret Place.

"Here it is!"

The four of them looked at the drawings on the wall.

"THERE!" Goofy pointed at the keyhole. It was on the drawing of Sora and Kairi sharing a paopu fruit. Sora aimed the Lionheart at the keyhole and sealed Destiny Islands.

"This world is safe," Sora sighed.

"Yeah, but it's practically abandoned. How are we supposed to move on?"

"A-hyuck! Don't ask me!"

"Don't ask me either!" Donald wailed.

The quad sat in silence.

"What about a gummi ship?" Goofy suggested.

"But where would we find one?" Camille asked.

"Well, the last time I was here, besides now, there was a gummi garage…"

"Then let's go check it out!" Camille said perkishly. (I don't think perkisly is a word, but you know what I mean.)

…………………………………………………………

"It's good enough to use!" Donald exclaimed. He was never happier to see a gummi ship.

"Alright, let's hop in!" Donald went in first, then Goofy, then Camille, and Sora came in last.

"Who's in control?"

"I AM!" Donald and Sora said at the same time. They glared at each other.

"I AM! I've been with gummi ships longer than you have!" Donald said.

"I'm a better driver!"

"What do you mean?"

"That I can drive better than you!"

"No you CAN'T!"

"Yes I CAN!"

"YOU MADE US CRASH OVER TEN TIMES IN THE LAST ADVENTURE!"

"THAT WAS NINE!"

"THAT'S STILL A LOT!"

"WHAT! WELL, YOU MUST HAVE CRASHED BEFORE!"

Sora and Donald continued to debate. Goofy just sat and watched the 'entertainment.' Camille decided to do something. She sat in the driver's seat and looked at the controls. She's been in a gummi ship before, but she was a passenger. "This can't be that hard." Camille observed the instruments. "Okay, here we go!" She turned the key, gripped the joysticks (yay for joysticks!), and pushed on the gas pedal. They were suspended into space.

"I'm still a better driver."

"No you're not! Do you remember what happened when we disembarked in the Deep Jungle? To sprang us onto the planet!"

Camille was getting highly annoyed. "Hold on Goofy!" She slammed her foot on the brakes. Sora and Donald flew across the ship and smashed into the wall.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?" The arguing pals demanded an answer.

"You were annoying me! And I think Goofy too." She looked at Goofy who was holding onto a chair.

"Eh he…Well, we're we headed?"

………………………………………………………………

The Twilight Train was packed with people. It was late at night; most of the people were asleep.

PIT-PAT-PIT-PAT. Kairi heard something. _'Must be some debris in space hitting the train.'_ PIT-PAT-PIT-PAT. She looked over at her friends. David was the only one awake. He stared down at the floor. Kairi looked out the window. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The window was broken into by Dusks. They invaded the train. People were taken by them.

Kairi crawled under the chair. It was too late. She was grabbed by a Dusk and was hurled out the window.

David grabbed her arm. _'I can't break the promise I made to Sora.'_

………………………………………………………………

_After Sora warned David, he asked, "David?"_

"_Yeah?"_

_Sora sighed. "I want Kairi to be and stay safe." He looked straight at David's face. "Can you take care of her?"_

"_Wha?"_

"_I'm going on a journey, and I can't take Kairi with me. It's…too dangerous! You understand?" David nodded. "I need you to keep her safe."_

"_I'll keep her safe no matter what."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

……………………………………………………

'_It's too early to break it now.'_ "LET GO OF HER!" Instead, the Dusk yanked them out of the train. Kairi and David were attacked by its sharp limbs and knocked unconscious.

………………………………………………………

Okay. Done with that chapter. I practically forced myself to write when my internet blew out on my yesterday night.

REVIEW! I COMMAND YOU!

p.s. I GOT A DA ACCOUNT! WOOHOO!


	9. Chapter 9

YAY! I finally got this chapter up!

INDI REVIEWS:

**scrb3331:** LOL! Well, this took me…um…well I dunno. Maybe three weeks:smiles:

**Dreaming Wistfully:** I hate it when I can't go to sleep. That happens to me every now and then. It happened to me on the last day of June too. THAT'S HOW I GOT THE IDEA FOR MY FIC! Well, I hope you can update soon. I'll be there!

P.S. Is there a chapter you don't love?

**thes razr blade kisses: **LOOK! I UPDATED! Thanks for reviewing!

**KairiLuv:** Wow…you were talkative. XD Well, I like writing because A.) I like to write, B.) I like to entertain, C.) I like getting reviews, and D.) Since I can express myself through writing. I think that I started writing this because I needed to express my feelings. And your stories entertain me:hugs the stories…if it's possible. shrugs: Well, thanks for the long review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KH or Disney. Just me.

Okay. Nothing new for the key, so read on fellow readers!

**Chapter 9**

BHK slashed the Oathkeeper through the Dusk. "Now, where are those hostages?" He went into the alleyway. "A boy and a girl." He bent over and took a good look at them. _'No sign of movement…must be unconscious.'_ BHK lifted one on each shoulder.

……………………………………………………

BHK kicked the door open. He walked inside the room and towards the couch. He laid the two people down on the couch.

"Who are they?" Shin was sitting comfortably on a piece of junk.

"Where am I?" David sat straight up. "Oh, not a head rush." He clutched his head until it went away.

Kamin and Shin started cracking up.

BHK shot a shut-up-or-I'll-you-know-what glare. They understood and closed their trap. "You okay…um…"

"David. Yeah, I'm fine. KAIRI!" David turned his head towards Kairi. "Is she okay?"

"I think so. She'll stir sometime."

"Where am I?"

"You're in my friends and my den. Less specific, you're in Twilight Town."

Kairi gasped and whispered, "Sora…"

"Kairi? Are you okay?" David looked at her face. _'She's more pale than before. White eyes?' _The memory of the night of the moonlight festival flashed in his mind. _'Could it be from the same cause? The only difference is that she didn't scream.'_ David glimpsed at Kairi. She was breathing rapidly but it was slowing down. Kairi opened her eyes again. This time her irises were blue.

"David? Where are we? Where's everyone else?" She glanced at the strangers (besides David) that were around her. "Who are these people?"

…………………………………………………

David and Kairi were supposed to be resting and only one was able to fall asleep. Kairi sat by the window and gazed at the twilight sky. (A/N:What else would it be?) She was staring, but not thinking about what she was looking at. Someone else was on her mind.

"I see you aren't asleep." BHK's voice startled Kairi.

"Huh?" She turned around and saw BHK standing behind her. "Oh yeah." Kairi looked through the window again. After a couple of seconds, BHK sat on the couch, which was a couple of feet away.

He took out the chains of the Oblivion and the Oathkeeper. There was one in each palm. BHK stared down at them, wondering why he was chosen to do the job. Sure, he had quite a boring life before. But he never expected this to put some spice into it. It's more like a spice rack spilled into his life! BHK sighed.

Kairi was curious what BHK was sighing about. So she looked at him. In the hand nearest to her, she saw the Oathkeeper. She quickly averted her eyes. _'The Oathkeeper? I thought Sora had that! He must have found it on the ground. Worse, stole it! Okay. Calm down, Kairi. They might just have some connection for a really good reason!' _Kairi decided to do something.

"What do you have there?"

"These? Well…um…do you know about the Keyblade Master?"

"I knew him even before he was the Keyblade Master!"

"Okay. I was chosen to protect Sora."

"But doesn't he have protection from the ones he's traveling with?"

BHK shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? I've never actually met him in person."

"Then how did you get that?" Kairi pointed at the Oathkeeper. "I gave that to Sora personally."

"This?" He dangled the chain form his fingers. "I got it from King Mickey a few weeks ago when Sora just left."

Kairi's eyebrows furrowed. _'How could that be? How could Sora and BHK have the Oathkeeper at the same time? Unless they trade it back and forth so quickly. Or there is more than one Oathkeeper/Oblivion?'_ Her train of thought was broken when BHK tackled her to the ground and landed on top of her.

"GET OFF ME YOU -"

"Stay here." BHK got off of her and summoned the Oblivion and the Oathkeeper. Everything was still. The only thing that could be heard was David, Kairi, and BHK breathing.

An earsplitting shriek came from the other side of the window. David sat up. Dusks crashed inside and lunged towards Kairi.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" BHK lashed a combo that hit all three Dusks at the same time. They flinched but kept attacking.

One decided to stay and try to get Kairi without the cooperation of his kind. David grabbed an umbrella (A/N: Don't ask me where he got it) and a crumpled piece of paper. He threw the paper at the Dusk heading towards Kairi. It immediately jumped towards David. David defended himself with the umbrella. Unfortunately, its sharp limbs cut the umbrella into pieces. "Oh great. BHK? Mind giving a hand?"

BHK just finished defeating the two Dusks and started attacking the one looming over David. In seconds it was gone.

"Thanks."

"Where's Kairi?" The two of them looked around the room. "Crap. She's gone."

"Was she abducted by the Dusks?"

"Most likely. Come on. We're gonna track her down."

"But I can't go out there unarmed!"

"We'll pass by a shop. Before we get your weapon, stay near. Got it?"

"Got it."

BHK snatched a pen and wrote on the wall, 'I'll be gone for a while. BHK - David and Kairi too -.' "Let's go."

oOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOo

It seems like we're going to head to the Disney Castle. Sora suggested that we should head to the Disney Castle to find out what's happening. Besides what we already know.

I'm going to be in the driver's seat for some time while on the lookout. Everyone else is going to be asleep. BLAST YOU SORA! He keeps on asking me what I'll do when I'm 'by myself.' IT'S GETTING A LITTLE ANNOYING! Oh great. I think he's going to ask me again.

oOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOo

Sora turned his chair around and faced Camille. "Now when do you switch positions?"

"Three hours later or when I get sleepy."

"And?" Sora raised an eyebrow.

"The only time I wake any of you up is when we get the Disney Castle or when there's an emergency. LIKE when we're under attack."

"Good. Now we're all going to be -"

"In the back. I've got it. Now go to sleep." Sora headed over to his 'bed.'

oOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOo

I wish this gummi ship had a Warp-G. It would make things sooooooo much easier. Well, I've got nothing to do. Might as well write another poem. Nah, I'll sketch.

oOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOo

Camille sketched a girl with her pen. The girl's face was a side view, facing the left. Her arm was outstretched towards a light. (A.N./ I actually drew a picture like this. I should put it up on dA sometime…) Camille had nothing to do now, so she stared at her surroundings.

……………………………………………………………

BEEP! BEEP! After a few hours on the lookout, the radar detected a Heartless ship ahead. "I guess that will do for now." Camille grabbed the controls. The ship came into view. "One ship isn't going to harm us. I'll take care of this myself." She aimed the laser and pushed the button. Instantly the ship was gone and left behind a gummi. Camille swerved the ship and obtained the item.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The radar went off again. "What is it now?" The pilot glanced at the screen. "Oh boy. A fleet of gummi ships." Camille put up the shields and got ready to blast. She accelerated forward and used the cannons to clear her path. The Heartless ships attacked at the shield, making it go down. One ship managed to hit the cannon. "Shoot." Camille switched to the laser, the last weapon she could use. "Ready, aim, FI -" Before she could activate the laser, it was hit. "Now what I am supposed to do?" She looked back at the passengers. "They're fast asleep. They'll never know. Okay." Her head was at planning mode. In a couple of seconds, Camille knew what she was going to do. The gummi ship neared the enemy. Before they could attack, Camille descended and accelerated the ship. She went under the fleet. When she passed them she looked back. The Heartless stopped. Camille smiled and looked forward. "Uh oh." The ship was sucked into a warp hole.

Bright lights flashed and winds crashed against the gummi ship. After a few minutes, they were out of the hole. "At least everyone's still asleep." Camille looked ahead and saw a planet. She let the computer screen zoom in on it. "Disney Castle," she sighed. Camille put the gummi ship on autopilot towards the stop. She climbed out of her seat and went over to wake up the others. She stretched her legs while she walked over.

"Wake up you guys! We're here!" Donald and Goofy woke up. Sleepyhead Sora was still sleeping. "Wake up Sora!"

"…Five more minutes…" Sora rolled to the other side slowly.

"Sorry but," Camille pulled his pillow before he could lay his head down.

"Where did my pillow go?" Sora sat up unprepared for the pillow flying at him. "Nice."

…………………………………………………………

Upon arrival, the king and his party were there to welcome them. As Sora and co. approached King Mickey and his party they bowed in respect. They were led into the main hall, where they were to discuss matters.

"King Mickey," Sora started to say.

"Please, call me Mickey."

"Alright. Mickey, I thought I gave you the Oathkeeper. Why do I have it?"

"Spirit, hope, and fate." Sora expected Mickey to say more about the Oathkeeper and why Sora still had it, but he didn't. Instead the king went on with another topic. "I've tried to track down the source of the Heartless. I found that there's something astir in Hallow Bastion. Although it's been ruined, the Organization has settled there."

"The Organization?" the listeners yelled in shock.

"But they aren't the only ones there. There's a more powerful and dangerous army than before. The Heartless have created a force that can overturn the light."

Camille jumped out of her seat. "But we can't let them do that! We've got to stop them from spreading to other worlds!"

"You're right, but with just you four? I don't think you can dominate them. There are thousands of them."

Sora asked, "What about you?"

"I'm afraid that I will not be able to aid you."

"How come?" Donald and Goofy asked.

"I've got to do some investigating. But you will get help when you need it."

"From who? Will we know them?"

"You will know some but not all. I think it is best that you leave tomorrow. Get ready today. You've got a big day ahead of you."

King Mickey, Sora, Donald, and Goofy left the hall and went around the castle. (A.N./ Eh, I don't feel descriptive today.) Camille stayed in the hall and thought. _'Will we even have a chance? We're outnumbered by a lot, but with our skills…' _

…………………………………………………………

"We've upgraded your gummi ship with the latest technology. Your stock is full with items you will need. Good luck on your trip!" The king greeted them goodbye. The quad loaded onto the ship. Sora gave Chip and Dale the signal.

"Chip! Press the button!" The red nosed chipmunk said.

"Huh?" Chip woke up from a nap.

Dale sighed and said, "We've got a gummi ship to release! Press the red button!"

Chip, who was still woozy, pressed what he thought was the red button. He pushed the nose of Dale.

"HEY!"

"Oops." Chip scurried to the proper button and pressed it. The gummi ship blasted off into space.

"Hallow Bastion, here we come!"

…………………………………………………

OOOOOOOOOKAY. I felt like I wasn't updating so I decided to cut this chapter short. I've been having SOOOOOOOOOOO many drawing crazed that I practically forgot about this. Well, thanks for sticking with me!

REVIEW!

p.s. I'll probably get more drawing crazes. :sigh: I can just sense them…


	10. Chapter Ten

YES! CHAPTER 10!

INDI REVIEWS!

**scrb3331: **You really liked that part with Chip and Dale? Eh, I just thought of that for just a bit of humor. Not like WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY funny. (overuse of a's!) OMG NO WAY:grabs cream cheese muffin and stuffs one into my mouth: Fwank woo! Camille's family? OO! YOU BETTER UPDATE!

**Dreaming Wistfully:** Lol. That's okay if you have to change. I don't mind. and look! I wrote more!

**thes razr blade kisses:** LOL! Heh, I hope you won. :smiles: Well, I updated and scroll down for more of the chapter! W00T!

**kaoru hiirigizawa: **Drawing is so fun. :hugs anything that applies to drawing: Yeah, Sora and co. does sound like a company. What do you know? He might start his own! XD

**KairiLuv: **Lol. It's okay if you're behind, that's why I have story/author alerts for almost every story I read. And I spend most of the day on the computer… Anyway, here's the chapter!

Nothing new for the key.

And before I forget…

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN KH, DISNEY, etc. I own Camille aka me!

**Chapter 10** (can you believe it's chapter 10 already?)

…………………………………………………

"_Come," a mysterious voice said. Camille hesitated. She didn't know if she should go. She couldn't see any of her surroundings. "Come, I do no harm." Still on her guard, Camille walked forward. "Closer." She obeyed. All of a sudden she felt a cold chill. Something was behind her; she could feel it breathing. _

_Calmly and sternly, she said, "What do you want?" She didn't look back._

"_Nothing. I'm just warning you." _

"_About what?" Camille's curiosity took over the suspicions._

"_Can't you see? It's quite obvious." _

"_What? That I'm a girl?"_

_The mysterious person laughed. "No not that. It has something to do with you and your…buddies."_

"_What wrong with me being with them?"_

"_You're just a disraction?"_

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I'VE HELPED THEM! BESIDES HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON BETWEEN US?"_

"_I have my ways." Suddenly there was a blinding flash. "Remember what I said." _

…………………………………………………

"Sir, I have completed my task."

"Very well, E. You must have put some impact on that girl's brain. To me you were very persuading."

"Thank you, sir."

"Please, call me DiZ."

……………………………………………………

Camille buried her face in her pillow. She woke up from what was supposed to be a quick nap. She was asleep for two hours. _'How could I have slept that long? I must have been real tired.'_ She sat up and stretched until the dream she just had clicked in her mind. _'Was that really a dream? Must be but it has a meaning. Mother always said that dreams and nightmares that have a meaning means something. I never believed in that. But now-'_

"Hey! You're finally awake!" Sora sat down beside her.

"Yeah," Camille yawned. "Where are we now?"

"Approximately 32 kilometers (20 miles)," Donald quacked. "Well arrive there in no time."

"About 20 minutes," Goofy said from the chair he was sitting in.

Camille stretched. "We better get ready."

"You mean you've got to get ready. The rest of us already did." Sora grabbed a drinkable yogurt and tossed it to Camille. "Drink up!"

A couple of minutes later Camille took her seat near the driver's spot. "Everything's ready."

"Well, we can speed up since we're ready!" Donald accelerated towards their destination.

………………………………………………………

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEASE?" begged the 'greatest female ninja ever.'

"For the last time, no Yuffie." Leon returned to reading the newspaper. They were in the outdoor café with their fellow friend Aerith. They just finished lunch and Yuffie wanted to see Cloud who just arrived at Traverse Town. She's been 'nagging' on it all day according to Leon.

"Why not?" She stood up and put her hands on her hips.

He continued staring at the newspaper. "He needs time alone, to get use to the place."

"Well, how does know where to go? He might get lost. Especially since the town grew a lot."

Leon took down the paper from his face. "He'll pick up a map and see things WITHOUT someone who's GONNA BE JUMPING UP AND DOWN AND ASKING TOO MANY QUESTIONS!" Leon's temper hit the boiling point. All the anger he was holding in exploded out of him. He was standing with his chair turned over behind him. He glared at Yuffie with his cold eyes. Yuffie's lips began to tremble and a tear fell down her cheek.

'_I must not cry. I will be brave. THE GREAT NINJA YUFFIE WILL NOT ADMIT TO DEFEAT!'_ All Yuffie could do was stand and stare. She was concentrating not to cry that she didn't notice the people glancing at Leon and her. Another tear trickled down, followed by another one. She was too weak.

Leon's expression softened. "Yuff, I didn't mean t-"

"SHUT UP! I DON'T NEED TO HEAR YOU APOLOGIZING! I DON'T NEED YOUR OPINION! I DON'T NEED TO BE BOSSED AROUND BY YOU! IT'S TIME THAT I HAVE MY OWN LIFE WHERE I CAN MAKE MY OWN CHOICES!" She stomped off to the hotel. On the way, she collided her shoulder with Leon's. Yuffie continued walking, not looking back.

Leon started going after her until Aerith grabbed his shoulder. She shook her head. Leon turned his chair upright and slumped down in it. "What have I done?"

"You let all your anger out on her." Leon and Aerith turned around. Cloud sat in Yuffie's seat, which was across from Leon. People looked away when they saw the Buster Sword.

"Cloud!" Aerith exclaimed. She seemed to glow with delight. "How'd you find us?"

"I heard Leon yelling." Leon turned a light shade of red but it disappeared quickly.

"So how was your trip?"

"Fine," he muttered.

"Well, I think it's best if we show him around," Leon interrupted before Aerith could say anything else. Leon glanced at Aerith. She raised an eyebrow. Leon understood that she said: 'I thought you said that Cloud didn't need a tour?' He replied with cocking his head lightly towards the direction Yuffie took. Aerith nodded and looked back at Cloud who was staring down at the table.

"Well, Cloud, are you fine with a tour?" Cloud continued to stare at the table. He nodded his head that you could barely see him nod.

"A tour it is!" Leon stood up after placing some munny on the table. "Come on, we can start around here." The three of them walked out from the café.

…………………………………………………………………

Yuffie turned the key of the Red Room. She was muttering to herself. "What does he think…he doesn't know anything…I'm stuck here…" Yuffie finally unlocked the door and burst into the room. She slammed the door behind her. She locked the door and went straight to the closet. The closet was divided into two; one side was crammed with items while the other side was the complete opposite. Yuffie grabbed her stuff and threw them on the bed. She hauled her suitcase, which was hidden under the bed, out. "Twenty-three, twenty-nine, twenty-three." Still crying, the ninja unlocked the suitcase. She opened it and thrust her clothes into it. After she packed all her needs, Yuffie locked the suitcase.

She glanced at the picture located beside the clock on a table. Yuffie picked it up. It was taken two years ago. Leon, Aerith, and Yuffie were celebrating that the worlds were safe once again. Everybody seemed happy. But now everything was gloomy. Yuffie pondered whether she should stay or go. _'There's bound to be happy and cheerful days. But after today...' _She threw the picture against the wall. The greatest female ninja ever broke down into tears. Crying made her feel better and soon it comforted her to sleep.

………………………………………………………………

Someone knocked at the door. "Yuffie?" It was Leon.

Yuffie woke up from Leon's 'interruption.' She reacted quickly by yelling, "Go away!"

"Yuffie, I'm r-"

"I said go away!" She snatched a pillow and threw it at the door. Leon understood and stepped away from the door. Yuffie wondered if Aerith would try to convince her to let Leon talk. She crawled up to the door and put her ear against it. She could hear Aerith and Leon talking.

"Aerith, you can go in there and make things back to normal."

"You don't understand! She needs time alone."

"She's been alone already! For three hours!"

"She'll come out when she's ready. Trust me, I know."

"Okay, fine."

CREAK! A door opened. Yuffie jumped and turned around.

"So that's where this leads…hmph."

"Cloud!" Yuffie spotted Cloud, feet away from her.

"…Hi." There was an awkward silence. Cloud ran his fingers through his hair. "I think I better be going."

"Um…okay." _'YES YOU BETTER BE! IF I'M GONNA LEAVE I NEED TO GO SOON!' _Yuffie got up and 'pushed' Cloud out of the room.

"Wait." Yuffie bumped into Cloud when he stopped. "What's that suitcase for?"

'_Oh crap. Think fast, think, think!'_ "Oh that? Well, I keep my stuff in there. Clothes, um, munny, you know, um, the regular stuff."

"Why don't you keep them in your closet?"

"Thereisn'tenoughspace."

"Come again?"

"There – isn't – enough – space."

"Oh," Cloud said slowly. He glanced at the broken picture frame with glass scattered over the floor. He raised his eyebrow. "Does this have to do with what happened at the café?"

Yuffie was bewildered. "How do you know?"

"I heard people yelling. They just sounded like you and Leon. So I went where the sound was coming from and I was right."

"Oh."_ 'He knows. Should I tell him? He would probably let me go. He's a quiet person; he can keep a secret.'_

"Is it?"

Yuffie looked down at her feet. "Yes," she sighed. "Now would you mind going?"

"Going?" Yuffie backed away from the former SOLDIER member who was making his way further in the room.

"Um…yeah." The ninja smiled. Cloud shook his head and said nothing. There was another period of silence. Cloud made his way back into the Green Room. Before closing the door, Cloud said, "Just one thing."

Yuffie's head shot up. "Hmm?"

"Think it over." Slowly, he shut the door. Yuffie was relieved. She slumped down against the wall. She blew the strands of hair in front of her face up. While the hair was out of her face, she glanced at the suitcase. It seemed to be looking at her. Did she really want this? To leave? Yuffie walked towards the suitcase and picked it up.

………………………………………………………………

"So this is Hallow Bastion." Camille stared at the world from the gummi ship window.

Sora got up from his seat. "Yeah, but it looks -"

"No time to dawdle. We've got an army to stop!"

"You know Donald's right." Camille seized her backpack and extra goods. "Let's go!" The others gathered their possessions and they disembarked at the Rising Falls area.

"This way." Sora started jumping on the ice platforms.

Donald and Goofy followed, while Camille stayed behind. She gazed at the castle. "Is it supposed to look like that? All rusty and falling apart?"

"Huh?" Sora stopped to look at the castle. It was falling apart, in worse condition than ever. "It's probably been torn apart by the Heartless. I don't think I'll do any harm…Come on, we have to set up ASAP." They made their way to the Great Hall of the castle, where they would camp and get ready.

……………………………………………………………

Demix looked out over the balcony. Everything was still.

"We're here!" A voice yelled. Demix looked down. There was a party of four opening the doors that lead to the Great Hall.

"Well, what do we have here?" The 9th member of the Organization watched them disappear into the building. "The Keyblade Master has arrived, hmph."

……………………………………………………………

David and BHK walked out of the store. "So how was your archery lesson?"

"Not bad. I think I've got the hang of it." David put away an arrow he was fooling around with. "So, what are we going to do now? Hey! Wait for me!" BHK was already walking, a couple of meters ahead of David.

They reached the clocktower. "Wait here," BHK ordered.

"Why?"

"I need to do this alone, okay?"

"Fine." David sat on a nearby crate. BHK walked off into the clock tower. He climbed up the stairs, listening to the gears rotate. After BHK finish climbing up the 'never ending stairs', he reached the top.

…………………………………………………………

"_Where's the boy?"_

"_What boy?"_

"_You know perfectly. Where is he?" _

…………………………………………………………

"_YOU CANNOT SEE SORA!"_

"_YOU'RE CRAZY!" _

…………………………………………………………

"_I'm not done with you." _

"_Bring it on."_

…………………………………………………………

"I see you've come."

BHK found himself in Castle Oblivion, sitting across from a girl holding a sketchbook. "Naminé!"

…………………………………………………………

I had to update. I think I'm going to make shorter chapters now. With school coming up, that means less time on the computer. So I'm updating as soon as I can.

Well, all the new news about KHII and all the scenes made me sooooooooooooo confused. And it screwed me up. I'm trying my best. I think I'll lay off a bit on what's coming up in KHII; it'll spoil all the fun of surprise! Till next time! (And I'm having drawing crazes…again)

REVIEW!


	11. Chapter Eleven

First things first: replies to the reviewers. **NOTE: I think this is the last time I'll do individual reviews.** If you want replies to your review and etc for future chapters, you can always e-mail me or use AIM to say so. (Go to the profile page to get info)

**scrb3331: **You laughed during the Ring? I haven't seen it, but my sister has. It scared the crap out of her…I remember I had to sleep with her because she was scared. XD

**thesrazrbladekisses:** Well, technically it's almost impossible for me to update at that point. But you probably already know that. You know you're fights are pretty amusing…:runs off to next reply:

**kaoru hiirigizawa: **lol! Sure! Free welcome to write your next review in Filipino. If I don't understand, I can refer to my English-Tagalog dictionary. Or I can ask my parents. (to me it's easier to understand when it's said than on paper/computer/screen/etc)

The italics were like flashbacks from the fifth or sixth chapter…when BHK was with Axel. Yeah, since I said that they battled in the clock tower, BHK's memory of the battle ran though his mind. And the memories were there too because of Naminé. Yes, those were part of my connections that my brain makes every now and then. XD

**KairiLuv:** So you really dislike her? I don't really know how I feel about her. She seems just like a character that I don't know that much. RESEARCH! Yay! You're caught up! And my future chapters are going to be delayed since school is coming up. So I don't think you have nothing to worry about!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything (Kingdom Hearts, Disney, etc) except me!

The key is same as before, so read on!

**Chapter Eleven **(I can't believe it's chapter 11 already!)

Yuffie picked up the suitcase. She opened the door to the alleyway and took a deep breath. _'Here I go,'_ she thought. The ninja stepped out on the balcony. She crept from balcony to balcony, careful not to be spotted. She stopped at one of the balconies. Yuffie jumped off and grabbed onto a clothesline that held advertisements instead of clothes. She let go of the line when she was close enough to the ground. The alleyway wasn't filled with people as it was usually for the past year. There were a few people and none of them witnessed Yuffie's 'escape.' Yuffie walked casually out of the alleyway and into the Second District filled with hustle and bustle. She made her way past all the shops and people, who were shoving themselves into stores, chasing their children, or just roaming around. _'Why didn't I used the rooftops?'_ The female ninja pushed open the door to the First District. _'When's the next ride,'_ Yuffie wondered. She went inside the synthesis shop and walked up to the nearest moogle.

"Good day! How could we help, kupo?"

"Do you know when the next train ride is?"

"In precisely thirty minutes, kupo."

"Okay. Thanks." Yuffie was disappointed that she couldn't leave any earlier. She walked out of the shop and dragged her suitcase to the World Exit. The Twilight Train was her only chance of getting away; at least she thought it was. Yuffie sat with other future passengers, frequently checking the clock stationed above her seat. "Only five minutes passed?" She sat and stared at the people around her who were engrossed with the newspaper.

Yuffie spotted people running away from the center of the district. Screams filled the air. Yuffie sprinted towards the commotion. She stopped a woman and asked, "Excuse me, ma'am, but what's going on?"

"It's best not to go there, those horrid creatures!" she shrieked.

'_Horrid creatures, eh?' _Yuffie didn't have the chance to say 'thanks' because the woman was fleeing from the sight. Yuffie continued to move forward.

"AHHHHH! HELP! IT'S ATTACKING ME!" The ninja turned her head in the direction of the cry for help. She staggered back. _'No, it can't be. I thought – how could-'_

"HELP!"

Without thinking, Yuffie reached into her back pocket and pulled out three of her shuriken. She threw it at the Shadow, right on the forehead. It disappeared and the enclosed heart was released. The whole district was quiet. Yuffie's heart was racing. _'Could it be true?'_ She dashed up the stairs the next second and ran into the Second District.

In the Second District, there were no signs of danger. Yuffie was glad that there weren't any Heartless there. She pushed herself through the crowd of people to reach the hotel. Once she came across the doors of the hotel, she burst inside. She ran down the hallway and knocked on the Green Room door.

"Hello! Squall? Cloud?" There was no answer. "The Heartless! They're back!" Yuffie was positive that they would respond to that. But there was only silence. "UGH!" She rushed inside the Red Room to see if Aerith was there. _'Shoot. She's not there either.'_ Yuffie exited the hotel.

The ninja walked down the streets looking frantically for familiar faces. She would yell for her friends for what seemed like every three yards. Some of the surrounding townspeople would try to ignore her, while some gave her strange looks.

Another screaming fit came from near the fountain. _'Great. Just what I needed.'_ Yuffie snatched her shuriken and prepared to play 'hero' once more. She jumped down from the upper level to the ground level where the chaos was happening. "GET READY FOR SOME MAJOR BUTT KICKING…Heartless?" Yuffie wasn't greeted by Heartless, but by a more threatening creature.

It stretched towards her and swung its arm against her face. Yuffie was thrashed against the wall. A wound formed right above her jaw line. "You'll pay for that!" Her three shuriken were suspended in the air. The enemy dodged all of them. _'What now? I've used all my shuriken. I guess it's down to my skills and me!'_

Yuffie began with a running start. The creature stretched out its arm. Yuffie leaped and grabbed the arm. It pulled its arm back to its normal size.

"You never expected this did you?" All the response she got was a hiss through its rows of teeth. "Where are your manners? Especially in front of a LADY!" The foe was confounded. Yuffie saw her chance and kicked it in the face. It was tossed across the ground and landed into the fountain. In seconds, it disappeared.

"Well that was a success." Yuffie turned around. "Wha – how – I DON'T FEEL LIKE DOING THIS AGAIN!" The friends of the previous enemy confronted her. Before she could react to the situation, the enemies lunged forward and surrounded her. One rammed into her, which caused Yuffie to crash into the ground. Another enemy picked her up and threw her into the fountain. By then, Yuffie was losing conscious. The water turned red. A blue light was the last thing the ninja saw before she closed her eyes.

……………………………………………………………

The sun rose above the horizon. A new day was before the four warriors. They stood in a horizontal line, awaiting the arrival of their enemies. Each of them was ready to go, prepared for anything.

Hearts were racing in their chests. Mixed thoughts filled the minds. But they knew that they had to do it.

"How longer do we have to stand here!" complained Sora.

"As long as we need to."

"Thanks, Donald. That was a lot of help." Sora's sarcasm was drowned by the sound of pounding. The four of them set their eyes on an army growing by the second. Thousands of Heartless grouped together, marching towards their destination.

They had a leader: one who was large and round. He wore armor colored red blue, and gray. He was walking casually. Closer, and closer, and closer he was to Sora. Soon he was feet away from him.

"PETE?"

"Pete? Who's he?" Sora glanced at his friends for an answer, while Pete was fuming of how Sora didn't know who he was.

"Ahem," Pete interrupted before Sora could gain an answer from his friends. "I am Pete, leader of darkness."

"Wha?" Sora had a baffled look on his face.

"I – AM – THE - LEADER – OF – DARKNESS."

"Yeah, yeah, I know that. B-but how?"

"See, Mickey-"

"KING Mickey," Donald corrected.

Pete ignored Donald and continued with his story. "And I were rivals, from the first day we met. He would always get the best of me. But now, darkness belongs to Pete, the future ruler! I shall get revenge on Mickey and wipe light off the universe! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! And I'll start by eliminating you." In a flash, Pete disappeared and was replaced by Heartless.

"Let's take care of these guys!" Sora hurled the keyblade at the charging Heartless. The team split up and the long battle began.

Sora took on more than one Heartless at a time. It seemed like he was going through a routine of defeating them. He slashed his keyblade at the Heartless in front of him. He blocked an attack from behind and lashed a spinning attack on the ones around him. Sora was dizzy from the spin and dropped the keyblade.

The Heartless took advantage. They jumped on Sora and made him fall to the ground. He was hit on every attack that the Heartless released. He tried to grab the keyblade but it was out of reach. "ARGGGGGGG!" A piercing pain was injected into his shoulder. He curled up trying to ease the pain.

More Heartless crowded around him and seemed that every one of them wanted to create the last blow. One Heartless saw its chance and stabbed Sora in the back. Sora screamed with agony.

He was too weak: too weak to fight back; too weak to save the universe; too weak to save his friends.

………………………………………………………………

OKAY! I really needed to update so yeah…my foot's asleep. XD Well I've been real busy and KHII is gonna come out sometime, probably the time I finish the next chapter. Oh well…sorry for the short chappie.

I left you at a cliffy, sort of, but anyway, I think I lost my writing touch. No seriously. I think I did.

Review?


	12. Chapter Twelve

WHEE! Yay…I finally updated…after like a 2983875984357093847593847598743 ages. I had to listen to "True" by Ryan Cabrera and Passion (both of them…and the video) to get more inspiration…that's where it all started. Well, I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything (KH, Disney, FF, etc) but me.

Key's the same…except I'm taking out the ''s from the thoughts…

**Chapter Twelve**

One more blow and his heart would be released. Sora knew this was the end. He had failed to fulfill his task. But he was glad that he would die in honor.

He sat there, breathing in heavily. He waited for the moment to come.

"SORA!" A strange blonde got rid of the Heartless in his way and those around Sora. He stuck his massive sword into the ground and pulled out an Elixir. He poured it in Sora's mouth and Sora chugged it down.

Sora sat up and gasped for air. He was glad to be alive. "Thanks…Cloud."

They looked at each other for a few seconds and Cloud broke away. He lifted up the Buster Sword out of the ground and slashed the Heartless in his path.

"I wonder what's his problem," Sora pondered.

"Don't worry about him. He's always like that. You never know what's going on in his spikey head of his." Yuffie stood behind Sora, a shrunken in each hand. "Now come on Keyblade Master! You've got some work to do!"

"Yeah…" His thoughts were still on Cloud. _He said he found what he was looking for…but did he loose it again? Or did he never find it? Or is it something else?_ He shook himself from the thoughts and focused on depleting the Heartless population.

Sora looked above the swarm of the Heartless and saw another person defending himself. Sora defeated the enemies in front of him and fought his way towards the person. "Leon?"

Surprised, Leon turned his head towards Sora. "Sora! - UGH!" The Shadow behind him scratched his jacket and gripped Leon's head. The Gunblade glowed blue and the Shadow let go. Leon whacked the head of the Shadow and it evaporated into the air.

"You okay there?" Sora asked.

"DAMMIT SORA!…Why'd you scare me like that?" Sora's face was blank. "Anyway, what's more important is that you're okay. You're the keybearer."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Sora looked at the ground. _It seems like everyone's changing…I've never seen Leon this way. Only Cid._

Leon raised his eyebrow. "Are you sure? You look pretty beat up."

"I'm sure. I drank an Elixir." Sora looked past Leon and saw a mob of Heartless gathering. "We better get going. See ya." Without another word, Sora ran off to fight the Heartless.

…………………………………………………………

Camille finished off the cluster of Heartless around her area with a combo. She had been fighting non-stop since the battle began. She was beginning to reconsider what she was doing, fighting evil. It seemed like a lifetime career.

She already used up three Elixirs. There was only one left in her pack. Camille already received two severe cuts; one on her right arm and the other on her leg. The medication only mended the cuts and kept them from being infected. The pain still lingered.

The girl limped to a nearby rock where a lonely stream flowed by. _Water…so refreshing…so soothing…so…peaceful…_ She saw a serene meadow with a cool breeze brushing through the air. All her friends were there, from her friends from long ago to the most recent ones. Camille could see them clearly and each one of them beckoning her to come over. She glided gracefully to her pack of friends. But something didn't seem right. _…Their eyes…they're black…what's wrong with them?_

"You're coming with me, missy," a strict voice ordered through her ear.

Camille finally snapped out of dream world and realized she was being captured. Before she could utter a single word out of her mouth, a blindfold covered her face, only leaving her nose exposed. She was jerked away from the eyes of others.

A chill went down Camille's spine. Cold air brushed against her skin. She knew something was wrong; she could sense the darkness.

"Don't be afraid…just stay calm…"

…………………………………………………………………

"W-wh-why did you bring me here?"

"Me? Are you crazy, Roxas?" Naminé chuckled. She got out of her chair holding her sketchbook close to her chest. "What would make you think I'd summoned you here?"

BHK, or Roxas, replied, "For one thing, you're the only one here. And when I was in the clocktower, all these memories flashed through my mind."

"That could have been anyone."

"Well that's some useful information," Roxas said sarcastically.

Naminé walked over to Roxas and grabbed his hand. "Come on, I wanna show you something." Roxas followed Naminé out of the room.

The blonde led her guest through the corridors of the castle. The walls were glistening as if stars were sprinkled on them. They reflected everything crystal clear. It was a never-ending hall of mirrors.

The two turned right at the end of the hall. Naminé opened a door beside them and went inside. "Come on!" She dragged Roxas inside. "Now stay still."

"Like I'd run away when it's completely dark and I can't see the exit," Roxas muttered.

"Shh! I can't let anyone see me showing you this." Naminé walked against the wall looking for a switch.

"So you did bring me here…"

"I did not! And don't ask me any more questions. It's already hard enough to find the light switch."

All of a sudden, the lights went on. "You mean this?" Roxas smirked while Naminé gave him stop-being-a-smart-ass glare. "Oooookay…now what was it that you wanted to show me?"

"Over here." Naminé led Roxas to the center of the room where a large, clear ball stood. "Now this is-"

"Naminé!"

The two turned around to see a man with his face wrapped in peculiar bandages. Naminé studdered. "I – I - uh – um – s – s – sir -"

He held his hand up and signed for the girl to stop. "No need for explaining." He walked towards the boy and said, "Roxas, welcome to Castle Oblivion."

_How did he know my name? Is he one of those psychos who know everything?_ "Um…thank you, er…"

"DiZ."

"DiZ," Roxas repeated. _DiZ? What a strange name…yet so…familiar._

"Now, have you found your purpose of your presence here?"

Politely, Roxas replied, "No, sir. Do you?"

"Yes I do," said DiZ. "But you have to find it yourself…why don't you try looking for your answers through that?" He pointed at the ball Naminé showed Roxas earlier. "You can do that now." He walked casually to the door. Before he stepped outside of the room, he said, "Naminé, I think you should come with me and let Roxas be on his own." Naminé looked at Roxas one last time and scurried to DiZ's side. The door closed, leaving Roxas by himself to figure things out.

"Now…let's see…" Roxas paced around the orb thinking how to tap into its secrets. He didn't find any control system around it, so he looked around the room for one. Once again, he was unsuccessful. He scratched his head in confusion when his eyes landed on a sketchbook. Roxas picked it up and opened it to a blank page. He grasped for the pencil that was left beside it while in deep thought. Then he tried his best to draw the glass ball. After that, he drew himself, to the best of his ability for he was not the greatest drawer, inside the orb.

In a flash, the blonde haired kid was transported into the orb.

"SWEET!" Roxas face lit with wonder. "Okay. Stay on track…stay on track…" He looked around and saw nothing but himself inside the ball. _I thought DiZ said that I would find it in here…but there's nothing but me…_ Confused, he looked down. There was nothing. "Greaaaaaaat…there's nothing here and I can't get – WHOA!" In a flash, Roxas dwindled down…down…down……down into the uncovered darkness.

…………………………………………………………………

"I can't take it anymore!" Yuffie screamed. She released her rage on the overwhelming Heartless. "Why"-"do"-"they"-"have"-"to"-"be"-"never"-"ending?"

Leon chuckled. "You can't take a little challenge? Then I guess you're not the Great Ninja Yuffie anymore."

The gullible ninja fell into his trap. "…Yeah right. COME ON, HEARTLESS! GIMME ALL YOU'VE GOT!"

…………………………………………………………………

okay I didn't wanna feel dead or anything, so here's my pitiful update. Updates will be reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeal slow now…D: I'm thinking of stopping this. I dunno…I just…don't have the gist of it anymore. And I want to write an original piece, so I need to save my ideas. sorry you guys, but there's a slight chance that I'll update.

…KHII TOMORROW!

…review?


End file.
